Losing her
by Aussie Heroine
Summary: What happens when Theresa gives up on jay and falls in love with the new boy? how is jay going to handle this? and is he on their side? This is my first fanfiction, so plz be patient and R&R.
1. waking

Jay walked down towards the kitchen for breakfast. It was still early I the morning so he was the only one up. As he walked past the lounge room he heard a moan. Following the sound, he entered the room and found the girls asleep on the couches. Atlanta lay on the first couch with a pile of DVD's next to her. The girls must have had their horror movie marathon all night, he thought. Jay started to walk out of the room when he heard the moan again.

Turning around he saw Theresa on the second couch. The sun shone through the window and made her hair blaze like fire. She is so beautiful, he through. Suddenly Jay's thoughts were interrupted by another moan from Theresa. Jay wandered over to her and noticed her shivering. Has she been like this all night? He wondered reaching over for a blanket. He slowly pulled the blanket up to the girl's slender shoulders and sighed. In the morning sun she looked like a sleeping angel, his sleeping angel, well some day any way. He stroked her cheek gently and signed. Jay had had a crush on Theresa since the first time they had met. As they got to know each other they had become best friends and he had fallen in love with her. They had become really close over the past few weeks and his love for her was becoming harder to keep a secret.

A moan from Atlanta jolted Jay out of his day dream. She muttered something about Archie and turned over. Jay couldn't help but smile. It was soooo obverse that Archie liked her but she was still totally clueless. Jay turned his attention back to Theresa. She had stopped shivering and was peacefully dreaming. His eyes wandered down her body and stopped on her shoulder. He winced as he remembered why she was his secret love. On Theresa's shoulder was a large gash from when they had last fought Cronus. The Team was starting to pick up on his affection for the red haired physic but couldn't understand why he wouldn't ask her out. Of course he didn't know if she liked him back (but he had a hunch she did!) and if he told her she would be in more danger. If Cronus knew that he loved Theresa, he would use her against him and target her. Looking back at Theresa's innocent face, he made up his mind. He couldn't let her know he loved her, not yet anyway. Maybe when they had defeated Cronus he would tell her but until them she would have to stay his secret love.

With that he left his sleeping angel and headed to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cronus hovered over his reflection pool, trying to plot his next evil plan. When the pool showed him his last humiliating defeat, Cronus whipped around in rage and chucked his scythes at the giants. The giants scrambled to get out of his way, they may be dumb but there was one thing they knew, don't anger Cronus!

Regaining control Cronus turned to his head giant.

"Tell me Agnon, why is it that those bratty kids always defeat me?"

The giant shrugged and Cronus rolled his eyes. He needed to get better minions giants were too dumb.

"I need to find their weakness, and this time I'll destroy them for sure!" he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa slowly opened her eyes and sat up. What a night! Had they really spent all night watching horror movies? She looked around seeing the empty bowls of popcorn and DVD's scattered everywhere. Apparently they had. She went to get up and tripped on the blanket. I don't remember leaving this here, she wandered. Suddenly she heard a bang in the kitchen. Jay was there finishing up breakfast. Theresa smiled, he must have done that he is soooo sweet sometimes. Blushing slightly, she stood up and moved to the kitchen.

Theresa walked up behind Jay and smiled, "Morning Jay." Jay turned around suddenly, lost his balance and fell into the sink. Theresa couldn't help giggling. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. She didn't see it often from him because he was always their 'serious, macho leader' but she could still surprise him every once in a while, that was why she loved him. Blushing majorly, Jay pulled himself out of the sink. "Theresa, I thought you were still asleep I was, umm, was."

Before he could finish Theresa held up the blanket, "Is this yours?" he nodded slightly.

"Thanks," she said handing it back to him. Jay started blushing all over again.

"Soo, were you girls up all night watching horror movies?" he asked.

"Yep, Atlanta wouldn't turn the darn thing off." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and grabbed out the weet-bix box.

"You guys weren't scared, were you?" he muttered nervously. Theresa walked over and punched him in the arm.

"No way, I can take care of myself." With that she walked up to her room.

"Are you going to the school?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I've got a training lesson with Miss Persephone."

"I come to I have to see Hera about our plan to destroy Cronus," replied Jay.

You worry way too much about him, Theresa thought as she walked away from the boy she secretly loved. Way too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. crazy times

**Sorry guys, I'm still new to fan fiction and didn't know how to add an authors note to my first chapter (now I do!) Thnx to all the people who have reviewed so far you're all awesome. The beginning of this story may seem a little gushy but bear with me; it gets better towards the end. **

**(It**** was inspired by a dream that is why it is kind of gushy.) Any way, up loading may be slow over the nxt couple of days because of Xmas,( yahh!) and it iz summer hols down here in Oz,( finally finished year 8 woohoo! ). Any way I'm going to shut up now and start typing. Thnx Aussie heroine. (Not sure of spelling?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa and Jay arrived at the secret wing of the school where the gods lived. Jay ran off to talk to Hera, while Theresa headed for Persephone's solarium. She arrived to find the room empty.

"You're not going to find her here Sweetie," came a thick british/queenie voice that could only belong to Aphrodite. "She left to go see Hades, cute if you ask me, and she won't be back for another hour."

"Ow," stuttered Theresa.

"Why don't you go play with your boyfriend over there," she suggested pointing to Jay.

"No, he isn't my boyfriend," blushed Theresa.

" honey I'm the goddess of love, I can see you like him you two were made for each other, I can cast a love spell on him if you want." Aphrodite smiled.

"Umm, no thanks," stuttered Theresa, "but I'll go over to him anyway, maybe he'll spar with me?"

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, Jay turned around too quickly and fel over. (Poor guy, his having a bad morning). His face blushed and Theresa couldn't help but smile, he looks so cute when his nervous. Jay quickly stood up and tried not to look at her.

"Theresa, what are you doing, umm weren't you with Persephone?" he stuttered.

"She's not going to be here for another hour, wanna spar?" she replied.

"Umm okay." Grabbing two wooden training Katanas (sorry been watching too much TMNT, I luv that show!) They entered the small sparring circle. Wait I can't do this what if I hurt her, Jay thought. Then they started to fight. Soon Theresa was beating him, and he forgot all about hurting her.

After several more minutes, Theresa sent Jay sprawling out of the circle.

"Beat ya," she replied smugly at him. Just then Persephone walked in to the room. With another victory smile, Theresa followed her mentor into the solarium, leaving Jay on the ground in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Concentrate Theresa, empty your mind and bash the bottle imp back into the bottle," said Persephone. Theresa tried emptying her mind but it wasn't working. Thoughts about the night before and a certain boy kept running threw her head. It didn't help that the bottle imp was being really rude and stubborn. She let out a sign and made another attempt. Her long slender arms outstretch and purple magic began to glow from her fingertips. Suddenly the school began to shake. Theresa and her mentor were thrown across the room. The purple magic for her finger tips formed in to twin snake like dragons. The twin dragons stared at Theresa then pounced on the bottle imp, grasping him then shoving him into the bottle. The dragons turned to Theresa and returned to her fingertips like obedient pets. The school stopped shaking. Theresa turned to Persephone. "what just happened?" she asked fearfully. But Persephone didn't answer. She got to her feet, and ran towards Hera's office muttering, "it can't be her, not yet anyway." Theresa's PMR went off and she ran out of the school to go get Cronus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atlanta ran up to the giant and round house kicked him in the head. He fell to the floor unconscious. She quickly glanced around the abandoned construction site she and her friends were at, Herry was pounding the life out of a smaller giant, Odie was hunched over his laptop trying to shut the bomb off, Neil was hiding behind a trash can checking his mirror and Jay was fighting against Cronus as usual. The only person missing was Theresa. Suddenly one of the giants walked up behind her and was about to whack her over the head. Atlanta turned around just in time to see Archie jump over her head and wrestle the giant to the ground. After knocking the giant unconisous, Archie ran up to Atlanta. "Thanks," she muttered, "but I could have taken him myself."

"Sure," Archie replied sarcastically. Atlanta turned around and punched him in the arm hard, then ran off to help Herry leaving Archie sprawled on the ground.

Theresa finally turned up and ran over to Jay. Mean while Jay and Cronus were locked in battle. Cronus kicked Jay's sword out of his hand and pushed him to the ground. He was about to deal the final blow when a pair of nunchuks slapped him across the face. Cronus looked up to see what had hit him only to receive a round house kick to the jaw from Theresa. Cronus was flung to the other side of the construction site. Theresa pulled Jay up and watched him blush; it was the third time that day it had happened.

Atlanta glanced over at the two and grinned punching Archie in the stomach.

"Don't they look cute together," she purred. "Its soooo obvious they're in love."

"Yeah, I guess," Archie muttered looking away from Atlanta; he didn't want her to see him blush. How could she pick up on their love so easily and be completely oblivious to his own love for her. Well I guess it is a good thing she hasn't.

Cronus stood up and rubbed his mouth, that kick was hard. He glanced up and saw the two helping each other up. Of course, Jay would do anything to save his friends. Grinning he ran straight towards Jay and Theresa. Cronus captured Theresa and held his scythes to her throat.

"Your choice Jay, call off your team or your girlfriend dies," he laughed.

"Let her go Cronus, and besides she's not my girlfriend." This comment hurt both him and Theresa. Cronus paused for a moment which gave Theresa a chance to twist his arm and throw him over her head. But as she did, Cronus slashed her arm with his scythes. As he hit the ground, Theresa pulled back in pain. Bright red blood tricked down her arm. Jay froze on the spot, he wanted to run over and help her but Cronus was glaring at him. If he went to help her Cronus might figure out he liked her. Before he could do anything Atlanta ran over to help Theresa. Archie ran up and kicked Cronus in the mouth. Cronus fled through his porthole and left the teenagers alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry had to cut this chappie short because it's Xmas eve. Plz review. Plz read next chapter it wil be up soon. Merry Xmas from Aussie Heroine!.


	3. rejection

Hi guys! Hope u all had a good Xmas! I had to cut my last chapter short because on the holidays so it wasn't too exciting. Sorry about that, from now on I promise that the story become interesting (no necessarily less gushy!) so Thnx for bearing with me so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An awkward silence fell over the car on the ride back to the dorm. Every one was wondering why their fearless leader didn't help Theresa, normally he would be the first to be their. Jay looked out of the window wondering whether he had done the right thing by leaving her. Sure, now she was safe and Cronus didn't suspect anything but the glares from his friends told him other wise. His thoughts were interrupted by a low moan. He looked back and saw Theresa moaning. Blood was running down her arm from her stab wound given to her by Cronus. Odie tried to bandage the cut but he wasn't very good and kept bumping Theresa. She looked up at and met his gaze. She tried to hide her pain and hurt but her eyes betrayed her. Her emerald eyes looked at him full of pain and sadness. Not bearing to look at her any longer, Jay turned and resumed looking out the window.

Why did he do that? What have I done, what is wrong with me? Theresa screamed in her head. She remembered back to the construction site. Why did he just leave me like that? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Neil started to complain about his hair. "Great, it will take me days to get my hair perfect again, doesn't Cronus know how had it is to be perfect all the time?

"Shut it Neil," Atlanta yelled. She glanced over at her friend slumped against the window. Odie had finished attempting to bandage Theresa's arm but her friend looked really depressed. Atlanta looked over at Jay, who was trying not to be noticed. What had happened back there? Shaking her head Atlanta move towards Theresa and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Theresa just looked at her then resumed staring out the window. Atlanta bit her lip, Better keep off that topic. "Soooo, do you know what caused that earthquake?" She said trying to think of another topic. Theresa signed loudly. "I caused it; my powers have been going haywire over the past few days." Theresa started to tell Atlanta about what happened at the school and the two dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herry's truck pulled in the driveway and every one got out. As they walked up the path Jay tripped over. When he looked up and saw Theresa hovering over him. "Are you okay?" she asked looking concerned and offering him a hand. Jay got up and ignored her, walking in to the house. He glanced back to see the hurt in Theresa's eyes, If only she knew why he was doing this. Atlanta glared at him angrily, why was he doing this to poor Theresa, he had no right to. She was just to punch Jay in the face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Archie looking at her, instantly she began to control her temper, now wasn't the time, when Theresa was gone then she would beat the living day lights out of Jay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa spent most of the evening in her room dwelling on what had happened. She couldn't understand what was going on. This morning he was flirting with me and we were great friends, now he's just pushing me away, like we're not even friends. Shaking her head she headed she walked down to the kitchen. As Theresa passed the lounge room she heard two people arguing, properly Archie and Atlanta they never stop fighting.

"You Big Jerk! Why did you do that?" yep definitely Atlanta.

"You don't understand!" yelled another person that sounded like Jay. Theresa decided to listen in.

"Why did you blow Theresa off like that? Don't you know she cares for you," Atlanta yelled.

"I know she cares about me but I can't let her! I won't allow her to fall for me." Jay yelled back.

"If you don't like her then tell her to her face she at least deserves that, even if you don't like her your still her friend!" Atlanta screamed.

"I don't, I mean rrrrrrr, I can't tell her," he screamed back.

"Tell her how you really fell," she screamed.

"Atlanta I do ………" Theresa couldn't bear to hear any more. Her worst fear had been conformed, Jay didn't love her. And he didn't even care enough to tell her to her face, did he hate her or something.

Dropping the bowl she had in her hand, she ran up to her room and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You Big Jerk! Why did you do that?" Atlanta yelled.

"You don't understand!" yelled Jay.

"Why did you blow Theresa off like that? Don't you know she cares for you," Atlanta yelled again.

"I know she cares about me but I can't let her! I won't allow her to fall for me." Jay yelled back.

"If you don't like her then tell her to her face she at least deserves that, even if you don't like her your still her friend!" Atlanta screamed.

I don't, I mean rrrrrrr, I can't tell her," he screamed back.

"Tell her how you really fell," she screamed.

"Atlanta I do like her, in fact I love her that is why I can't tell her."

"Why don't you want her to love you then?" she shouted.

"Because she would be more of a target for Cronus, and I can't lose her." He shouted.

"Jay," Atlanta said softly. "You need to stop worrying about Cronus you really hurt Theresa today, you need to tell her how you really feel before you lose her forever." With that Atlanta walked out leaving Jay to dwell on what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa cried in her room for hours. She was sad that Jay didn't love her but what hurt was he didn't care enough to tell her, instead he pushed her away and hope that she would get the message.

And I was stupid enough to think he actually liked me, she signed. I won't make that mistake again.

She pulled her diary and began to write;

_Dear Diary_

_Today began out well but I should have seen it coming. Today was the worst day of my life, not only did my outta control powers nearly destroy the school! But Jay kept pushing me away. This morning he was all nice to me then he started to ignore me. What a Jerk! Then if things couldn't get any worst, I overheard him talking to Atlanta about how he didn't love me and he couldn't tell me. Does he know how much he has hurt me today? He properly doesn't care, were properly not even friends. Though it was my fault for believing I had a chance with him. Any way that is not going to happen again. I'll save him the trouble of telling me to get stuffed. It'll be hard but _

_From this moment onward my love for Jay is, over……………………………………! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ow, rejected! I can be so mean some times, but don't kill me for it. Just read on and everything will become clear. If Ur a little confused, Theresa didn't hear the whole conversation. Sorry my writing stinks! Any way plz review and tell me what you think. Let me know if my writing is bad so I don't cause the end of the world! Lol) plz read the next chapter Thnx

Aussie Heroine.


	4. jealous

What had happened? Why had he been such a fool and pushed her away like that? Jay pondered in his head. His thoughts were interrupted by Archie.

"I haven't seen Drama Queen for days?" he remarked.

"You would hide to if you had been hurt like she has," Atlanta yelled back at him, glancing angrily at Jay. "He really hurt her."

"Yeah I know but this is over reacting even for her, I mean none of us have spoken to her in Two days." He resorted.

Atlanta rolled her eyes, how come boys could never understand how sensitive girls like Theresa were. She looked over at Jay again and said softly, "You need to apologize to her."

"I know," he snapped. "But every time I get closer she runs off."

"I agree with Archie," Neil remarked. "I mean it's not like you said you didn't want her."

Jay glanced at Atlanta frantically. She couldn't have over heard their conversation the night before, could she? Suddenly Jay and Atlanta bolted out the door to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa ran down the street towards the school. It was still really early but she had to get away from others. The past two days had been really hard she thought, I have been trying to avoid my friends but they kept on trying to make me talk. Even worst was that Jay keeps bugging me. You would think he would be happy that I finally let him go. He has made me suffer enough, why can't he just leave me alone. Theresa walked up the steps towards the school carrying a stack of heavy books. And to top it all off I have a mountain of homework! Suddenly she tripped on the stairs and fell back.

Jay was just a few meters away trying to catch up to her. As he saw her fall he immediately ran to help her but some one else beat him to it.

Theresa braced herself for pain and a mouth full of concrete. Just as she was about to hit the floor, she felt two hands rap around her protectively. The mysterious person pulled her in close into his muscular arms. She rolled over only to stare in the too deep blue eyes of her saviour. He lowered her gently to the ground and she got a good look at him. He was very handsome about eighteen; the same age as Jay and Herry and had long straight blonde hair. He held her close in to him muscular chest, and looked down at her with concern.

"Are you alright Miss," he said in a Greek/Italian ascent.

Theresa couldn't speak, he was sooo perfect! Her heart skipped a beat.

"Fine thanks," she stuttered.

She looked up at him again. "Who are you, I haven't seen you around," She blurted out. While Theresa mentally kicked herself, the mystery guy just smiled.

"My name is … Andrew, I just moved here from Greece," he purred. "I saw you and was about to come over when you fell, what is your name?"

"My . . . name is Theresa," she stuttered.  
"Well Theresa I hope to see you around." Andrew pulled Theresa in for a quick hug then finally let her go and ran off.

Atlanta arrived and saw Jay staring at the retreating guy angrily. She glanced up and saw her friend smiling and glancing after him. Wonder what happened here. One more look at Fluming Jay and she got the idea. I'll have to catch up with Theresa later and find out watch she did to make Jay so mad or _Jealous!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew rounded the corner and stopped. Who was that girl, she was sooo beautiful! Of coarse he knew her name but she also looked very familiar. That fiery gold/red hair and slender body.

He glanced back at her and suddenly realized, no she can't be one of the seven, the seven he was suppose to kill. Suddenly Cronus appeared.

"I see you've befriended one of our victims," he purred "Or maybe more."

Andrew paused, I shouldn't be falling for that girl, I mean I've only known her for two minutes and Cronus is going to kill me if he finds out. Cronus glared at him as of reading his thoughts.

"Your falling for her aren't you, after only two minutes." Andrew gulped.

"You idiot! I sent you here to find out Jay's weakness not fall in love, you of all people should know since you're related to him," shouted Cronus.

"Hey I hate being related to that Jerk, and secondly I can't help falling for some one," he snapped back. Cronus was about to punch the guy when Jay caught his eye. He was sitting by a bin raving on to Atlanta about what had happened between Theresa and Andrew and giving Andrew angry looks.

So I was right, Jay does have feelings towards a certain girl Hmmm, this could work to my advantage. Cronus grinned evilly and turned to face Andrew.

"You're lucky this could work to our advantage, you can continue your 'falling' for the young physic and hurt Jay at the same time."

Andrew looked confused but Cronus was to busy plotting to take any notice.

"Jay is jealous of you and Theresa, so if she falls in love with you then," Cronus laughed.

Andrew nodded having caught on.

"Get as close to her as possible," Cronus ordered. There that shouldn't be hard for him since he has already fallen for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay slumped over at the bin staring at Andrew angrily. He couldn't see who he was talking to but that didn't matter. Who did he think he was just walking up and saving her like that! Atlanta walked up to him and glared at him quizzically. He hardly noticed her thought because he was focused only on Andrew and Theresa. By now Theresa was heading for her first period class. Atlanta was about to say something when Archie and Odie walked up.

"Hey Jay were have you been, you missed Herry blowing up the microwave." Odie said oblivious to what had just happened. Archie looked up at Atlanta and caught her gazing at Theresa. He followed her gaze to the new guy around the corner. Immediately getting the picture, Archie grabbed Jays arm and started to pull him. "Come on Mrs Rigelsford will kill us if we're late to maths again."

Atlanta watched the boys leave, and blushed slightly when Archie glanced back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of the team had seen Theresa since the morning. Jay had been fuming all morning about something that no one but Atlanta seemed to what was up.

"Okay Jay what's up," Archie finally asked. "You've been fuming all morning and it's time we knew why."

"I'm annoyed because……," he suddenly he stopped and looked over to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Following his gaze Archie watched as Theresa entered the room. Her face no longer looked up set and was actually smiling. Why would Jay be upset when Theresa was no longer depressed? Then he watched as she walked across the cafeteria to there table. When she was half way across a tall blonde boy he had never seen before stepped in front of her. Archie couldn't hear what she was saying but from her huge smile and his flirty looks, he got the idea they were close. He turned to see Jay glaring at the two. Archie looked back to see that the new guy had invited Theresa to sit with him alone. She walked over with him with out even looking back. This was the final straw for Jay.

"RRRRHH, what does she see in that guy?" he shouted.

"So are you finally going to tell us why you're fuming," Archie asked laughing to himself.

Jay then launched into telling them what had happened this morning. (I too lazy to type the whole scene out again!)

Once he had finished the 5th period lunch bell rang. Jay glared at the new guy as he helped Theresa up. The two walked side by side talking to next class leaving Jay fuming. Odie noticed this and pulled Jay towards the next class before he exploded. The others soon cleared off and left Archie and Atlanta alone. "Sooo, I guess he does have feeling for our little physic," he exclaimed.

"Don't forget _jealous_," she laughed.

"I don't see why Theresa hanging out with this guy, I mean apart from him helping her?" Archie muttered.

"I can," Atlanta signed looking over to where Theresa and the guy had been standing with a dreamy look on her face. Archie suddenly realized why Jay had been so jealous of the guy. Feeling his cheeks go read with anger. Atlanta signed and looked over at him and couldn't help smiling.

"Don't worry his not my type," she laughed. "Race you to the stairs!" Atlanta punched him in the arm and took off running. Archie ran after her relieved, but blushing a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was six in the evening when Theresa finally returned to Brownstone. The team was surprised when she sat down with them as of nothing had ever happened. Everyone expected her to ignore them and stomp off to her room. "Where were you anyway?" asked Odie sceptically.

"I was shopping with a friend down town, sorry I didn't call it was a last minute thing." She replied shrugging. Theresa rose from the couch to leave when Jay pulled her aside.

"Look," he stuttered. "I'm really sorry about a few days ago I was paranoid."

"Don't worry about it," she replied too casually, just shrugging and walking out.

"That's it," Jay said confused. "You're just okay with it." She paused for a moment looking passed him to Atlanta. "Yep," she exclaimed and walked out of the room. Jay's jaw dropped and he looked towards the faces of his stunned team mates.

"Soo is everything cool then," Herry casually asked. He glanced around and received several small nods from his friends. "Great, let's eat." Atlanta couldn't help but roll her eyes at her big friend. Leave it to Herry to think about food at a time like this. The rest of the team still had their surprised eyes in Herry so she used the moment to sneak away and stalk up the stairs. Theresa's hiding something and it's about time I found out what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hii, I had to cut this chapter short because it was getting to long. It's good that something is finally happening in the story. Anyway uploading could be slow over the next few weeks cause its summer holz down here in OZ. Plz review and shoot me some ideas of how to improve my nxt chappie.

(I suck at writing romantic stories so plz help!)

Happy New Year

Luv

Aussie Heroine!


	5. love life and jealousy!

**Hey Thnx for**** bearing with me so far. The story starts to kick off in this chapter so read, enjoy and review (PLZ!) Also PM me if you think this format makes it easier to read. (even I have trouble reading the other chapters) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theresa was hunched over her diary. She recalled the day, a mysterious guy saving her and him inviting her to go out after school. A small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered his long blonde hair and cute ascent. Picking up the pen she began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a weird day first, I fall and am rescued by this really cute mystery guy, then at lunch he asks me to sit with him and invites me to go out with him after school! We hung out all day together his really nice and sooo cute, sigh! His name is Andrew and, Ow my gosh, I think I like him. Not as a friend but like like him! Sigh, but he couldn't like me back could he? Well he was flirting with me a lot, maybe he does. . . _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Theresa can I come in?" asked Atlanta.

"Sure, just give me a sec," Theresa replied trying to hide her diary where Atlanta wouldn't see it.

Too late! Atlanta walked in and snatched it from her hand.

"Okay Terri what's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Theresa stuttered but one looked at Atlanta's smirk and she knew she wasn't buying it.

"Fine I was hanging out with the new kid Andrew."

"Is he the cute one who saved you," Atlanta sat on the end of the bed and looked curiously at her.

"Hey I'm the physic here not you," Theresa snapped. "But yeh he was."

"ANNDD?" Atlanta looked at Theresa even more curiously now and Theresa knew she wasn't going to escape the Huntress. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Theresa launched in to how Andrew had saved her and him 'asking her out' after school. Once she finished she looked up at her best friend and signed.

"I think I like him, not just as a friend but more."

Theresa looked up to see how Atlanta would react. The huntress just stared at her for a moment. Then a massive smile broke over her face and she immediately pulled Theresa into a hug.

"That's great Terri," she laughed. Pulling herself away she glanced down at her friend.

"What about Jay, I mean it's great you found a guy but didn't you, ya know."

"Were just friends," Theresa answered quickly.

"Ow," Atlanta mused before another smile broke across her lips.

"Well are you coming down for tea or not we have Chinese."

Smiling the girls raced out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He hadn't slept a wink last night worrying about Theresa. _What was going on? For the past two days she had been seriously depressed and avoiding everyone, then yesterday some new guy saves her and she comes back all happy and forgets about the past two days. I mean I'm glad she's over her slump but did it had to be because of that guy!_ Theresa walked in and jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Morning," Theresa chirped as she reached for the toaster. Jay looked up at her, she smiled back at him but it wasn't the normal flirty smile he loved, just a casual smile. Theresa walked past him, grabbing the toast and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jay yelled after her.

"To the library, I have to work on an English project with Andrew," Sighing she walked out the door.

"Who's Andrew?" he muttered out loud.

"I believe he's the guy your jealous of!" Jay turned around to see Odie leaning against the door frame.

"What, how come she's?" Jay began until Odie cut him off.

"Look Jay, I'm no expert (for obvious reasons!) But maybe Theresa's just being friendly; I mean he is new and did save her if you just leave it she'll come round."

"It seems more than friendly to me," muttered Jay.

"Look just leave her alone and she'll come round." Odie snorted and walked out the door to grab a soda.

Jay signed and returned to breakfast.

"You're seriously going to take advice from Odie," Archie laughed behind him.

"Why not isn't he the brainy one," Herry said with his mouth full of bacon.

"Not when it comes to girls," hissed Archie. "I think you should follow her and find out what's going on."

"Why should I listen to you," Jay snapped. "You haven't exactly gotten anywhere with Atlanta."

"Hah, he got you," Neil snickered at Archie.

"What every,' he muttered.

"Got who?" Atlanta looked up at the boys confused.

"Just trying to figure out what to do about our crazy physic," Archie muttered.

Atlanta bit her lip_; I can't let them know Theresa actually likes this guy. But he can't like her back soooo . . . she should be over him soon._

"Simple just leave her alone, she'll get over him soon." Ow crap, too much info!

"What," Jay looked at her wide eyed.

"I mean," Atlanta racked her brain for a cover up. "She'll get bored with him and start hangin with us again 'cos their no more than friends right!" _Oh great they'll never buy that! _

"Okay let's just get going," Odie shouted walking in the door. He looked over at Atlanta who gave him a thankful glance. Atlanta and Odie were the last ones to leave the room.

"Thanks," Atlanta muttered under her breath.

"No prob!" he replied. "But ya gotta tell me what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Except for Atlanta, the team didn't see much of Theresa over the next few days. She had been leaving really early in the morning and coming home late at night. She wasn't even talk to them at school. _She wasn't ignoring them but just seemed to busy to talk to them. Worst of all Theresa had been hanging around this new guy Andrew 24/7._ Odie shook his head and watched as Theresa walked over to sit with Andrew. Beside him, Jay was seething. He glared at the two and snorted trying to hide his bawled fists under the table. Andrew whispered something in Theresa's ear that made her giggle, then his eyes met with Jays. Andrew snickered at him and returned his attention to Theresa, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders. Turning his head, Odie noticed Atlanta bite her lip and squirm uncomfortably at the site. Catching his gaze she looked away quickly. _Hmmm, she's definitely hiding something_. Thinking back to a few mornings ago when she promised to tell him everything, maybe it was time to start asking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When last bell finally rang Theresa shook the fog from her head. It was Thursday and that last period she had Maths which was the longest and most boring period of the week. Signing she left the class and entered the hall. Over on the other side Atlanta was waving frantically at her. Odie, Herry and Archie stood beside her. Theresa started to walk over to her friends when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Andrew. "I need to talk to you," Andrew purred. "Meet me out side, _alone_!" He glanced over to where Atlanta and Herry stood and snickered. Hugging her he quickly slipped back into the crowded hallway, leaving Theresa to make her way over to her friends. An awkward silence hung over the group as Theresa made her way over, Atlanta bit her lip anxiously, Herry stared at Andrew like he was gonna bash him any minute but Archie's eyes were glued on Atlanta. (For obvious reasons!) Odie just stared at the floor and shuffled uncomfortably. After a minute or two Theresa broke the silence. "Hey, ah what did you need me for Lanta?"

Atlanta looked up at her, "Umm, just wanted to see if your okay, we ah haven't seen you all day." She glanced back at Theresa. _She must want to talk about him_, Theresa thought _I guess she doesn't want to with the guys around_. Over the noise of the hall way she heard his voice call her name. Grabbing her bag she turned around,

"Umm, I gotta go so if that's all you wanted to say, I'll cya guys later." Theresa dashed off into the crowd leaving her surprised friends in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew stood behind the sport shed waiting for Theresa; _her friends are becoming a problem why doesn't she just drop em'?_ Shaking his head Andrew resumed pacing when he smacked into dark figure in front of him.

"Why are we sitting here all alone and on such a nice day," a sinister voice purred behind him. Andrew shuddered;_ great the last thing I need is for him to be here! As if what I'm about to do is hard enough!_

"Doing your dirty work Cronus," he muttered.

"But I don't see anyone here," Cronus replied. "I thought the idea was to destroy the heroes."

"If you must know I'm about too," Andrew snarled under his breath.

Cronus stared at his with evil red eyes, then suddenly snapped around shoving Andrew into the wall, grasping his throat. Andrew held his breath as Cronus's eyes pierced through his body and into his mind. Cronus studied him for a minute before an evil grin pulled at his lips. Realising Andrew's throat he turned around and laughed.

"Mmmm, that will do just fine and it's not even faked," he chuckled.

"But just be sure your affections for a certain heroine don't get in the way, they must all be dead for the prophecy to be destroyed." Cronus faded into the distance leaving Andrew lying in the dirt gasping for breath.

"Andrew are you here, o my gosh," he looked up to see Theresa drop her bag and run to his side. "Are you okay," she looked down at him with concern. _She looks sooo beautiful!_ Andrew thought before pushing him self to his feet. _Here goes nothing!_

Andrew drew him self up to his full hight and took a deep breath.

"Theresa I know it hasn't been very long but I care very much for you, so what I'm trying to say is will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend!" he looked down at her. Theresa stood there, paralysed just staring at his too blue eyes. Her hand fluttered up an rested on her heart. _Of course I should say yes I mean this is what I wanted isn't it? I like him and he actually likes me back, and it's not like his asking me to marry him or anything, But . . ._ Part of her felt it was wrong, deep down Theresa knew she still loved Jay._ No! He clearly doesn't care about me so I have to move on. _Theresa looked up at Andrew, "Of course I will." A huge smile broke across his faces. "Great," he laughed trying to cover his relief. "Do ya wanna go grab a coffee?" Theresa couldn't help but smile. "If ya wanna start small."

"Oh, I haven't even warmed up yet." Smiling he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Unknown to them Jay had been watching. He didn't hear what was said but he became furious when Andrews hand snaked around her waist and kissed her. Jay stormed off leaving the 'couple' alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay finished telling the rest of the Titans about what he had seen in the car park.

As he finished Atlanta glanced around the room, Odie looked at her before resuming staring out the window, Neil just stared at his mirror paying no attention, Herry looked annoy and ready to bash Andrew, Like Jay he didn't like Andrew but not for the same reasons as Jay. Herry though of Theresa and her more like his little sisters and felt the need to protect Theresa from the raging hormone machine Known as Andrew. The idea of Herry pummelling thew crap out of Andrew made her smile. Last Atlanta's gazed fell on Archie, he looked concerned but side track buy something which, _oh my gosh!_

Atlanta realized he was staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat, _No! I can't get distracted, darn hormones I don't have time for this!_ By now Archie realized she had caught him and was slowly making his way out of the room trying to hide his blushing face.

Several hours later Theresa and Andrew walked in, Atlanta watched as Andrew kissed Theresa on the lips! He walked back to his jaguar, blonde hair streaming behind. Atlanta thought she her Theresa sigh as she walked in.

"Where are the guys," she asked innocently.

"They had a training session with Ares," Atlanta sniffed.

Theresa looked at her friend sensing her distress.

"What's up Lanta? You wouldn't say before so spill."

"Me, why should I? I haven't been the one ignoring people and," she paused looking away. "We haven't spent any time together, the whole team misses you."

Theresa sat down and rapped her arms around her small friend.

"Sorry Lanta, but I've been a bit carried away with Andrew." A small smile played at her lips. "Jay told us what happened at the car park, Theresa," Atlanta muttered.

"He didn't hear what we said did he," she blurted out. Atlanta shook her head,

"No, but I wanna know what's going on." Theresa smiled trying not to giggle,

"If you really wanna know, Andrew asked me out!" she turned to look at Atlanta. Atlanta suddenly wrapped her arms around Theresa and began screaming.

"So do the guys know?"

"Not really, I'm hoping I don't have to tell em." Theresa muttered.

"Well I can . . ." Atlanta began.

"No, promise me you won't tell them, please!" Theresa pleaded to her.

"Alright, but ya gonna have to tell them and Jay soon," She muttered.

There was silence for a few seconds. "So," Atlanta signed. "We have the house to ourselves." Theresa smiled.

"I'll grab the popcorn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(I was gonna leave it here but this would make it a boring chapter so it'll just have to be really long!) _

Over the next few days things went back to normal, except for Theresa's secret dates with Andrew. The guys were still in the dark thanks to Atlanta but they were getting suspicious seeing Theresa and Andrew together a lot and holding each other a lot more. But it wasn't to last, her secret soon got out.

Jay walked across the car park, still fuming and still jealous. He looked across the lot to where the scene had played out only days before. He still didn't known what had happened back there. He glanced around the car park when his eyes fell behind a certain tree. His eyes nearly popped out at what he saw.

Andrew was talking with Theresa near the tree. Over the past few days the two had became really, really close. There was only two problems, one was gonna have to kill her, and two her friends especially Jay hadn't caught on yet. _But maybe that second one can be fixed right now, _he chuckled. Across the car lot he spied Jay looking in his direction. _Show Time!_ With little effort, he pulled Theresa out in to plain sight and seized her tightly. His lips brushed down her cheek and planted themselves on her lips. Andrew smiled as Jay stared at the two totally unknown to Theresa. He finally broke off pulling Theresa up and close to him. She followed his gaze only to meet Jay's own furious gaze. With on final look, Jay ran across the car park. Breaking out of Andrew's hold Theresa looked across the car lot. She started to move towards her car. Pretending to be concerned Andrew followed her but was secretly laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay ran up the steps of Brownstone and slammed the door shut. Cursing he flopped down on the couch. "So you found out," a light feminie voice came from behind him.

He turned around to face Atlanta. "You knew," he spluttered. Atlanta nodded sadly sitting down beside him. "I saw what happened in the car park," She put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "They've been going out for the past few days now. Theresa asked me not to tell cos she didn't want to hurt you." Atlanta looked down at Jay. "This isn't going to happen, I won't allow it!" he yelled.

"Jay you hurt her bad but now she's happy, sorry but I can't let you ruin that for her." She turned on her heal and walk towards the door pausing.

"Oh yeah if you ruin it for hurt I'll break your back!" with that she walked out leaving Jay alone.

Half on hour later, Theresa burst through the door.

"Jay," she scanned the room. She saw him on the couch and ran over.

"Jay it's not like that, I mean it is but, I'll sorry." She looked down at him.

Jay turned furiously to face her but his anger melted away when he saw her said face.

_I can't be mad at her how can I? I'm the one who hurt her. __It's not her fault it's his. But I still love her more than anything and I want her to be happy. _Glancing down at her he carefully wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok Theresa, I understand, every bodies cool with it," He replied calmly.

"Just tell us next time." She stared up into his eyes, giving a small nod. For a minute she forgot about Andrew and the past two weeks, everything felt right. Then reality came crashing down on her. _He doesn't care about me, I've gotta move on. _Shrugging out of his embrace she looked up and smile at him. Slowly standing up She made her way towards the kitchen. Atlanta walked in and smiled at him.

"That was great." Jay left the room and four timid boys walked in.

"Ok what just happened," Herry asked looking confused. Odie slapped his fore head,

"Herry you just saw what happened but what I wanna know is WHY did it happen?"

Odie looked over at Atlanta for an explanation. Groaning, Atlanta launched into explaining about the past few days.

"So basically Theresa is going out with Andrew," she sighed and looked around at her friends. Neil was still looking at him self on the mirror and couldn't understand what the big deal was, Odie was looking at Herry who looked concerned but that disappeared when he spied the fridge. As for Archie he was still staring at her. Letting out another annoyed groan Atlanta followed Herry to the fridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can't blow this__, I can't; _Jay had been repeating these words in his head all night. Sure he want more than anything to pummel the guy but then Atlanta would be on him and an angry Huntress was not something he wanted to deal with_. How's Archie gonna survive?_ The thought of Archie trying to keep up with the young huntressmade him smile for just a moment. Sighing, Jay continued to tread down the path. A cold spring breeze whipped around the trees making him shiver. _That's weird its November, the wind shouldn't be cold._ Jay whipped around to watch Andrew pass. Andrew stared at him causing another shiver. How can she like him his eyes are so cold, and. . . Familiar? At that moment Andrews features began to change, he became less muscular and younger looking. And his eyes, I could have sworn they had turned a deep chocolate brown like his. "Andrew where are you," a sweet feminie voice broke over the wind. Snickering at Jay Andrew moved forward to take Theresa in his arms. He whirled her before brushing his lips up her neck and onto her lips. They pashed for several seconds. Jay stood there seething, _why is she into him, that should be us not hi . . . _A broad smile took over Andrew's as he realised Theresa. She spun around, just realising Jay's presence. "Jay umm," she breathed.

"Ahhh, I'm just passing through." He side stepped around the two and continued walking down the path. He glanced back over his shoulder and his eyes met Andrew's.

_I keep an eye on you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, s****orry it took soooo long to update but its summer holz down here in OZ. This chapter is pretty long but I'm proud of it especially the last section. I apologize cos I've never been in love before so some of these things may not really happen. Anyway Plz review and make sure you read the next chapter (that's were the action starts!) **

**Plz 'n' Thnx **

**Luv Aussie Heorine**

**P.S. the seasons in Oz are different so if you're in America it's supposed to be end of spring/early summer. **


	6. a serious blow and dose of shame

Hwy every one. Sorry , sorry, sorry for taking sooo long to up date. Since school has started I've been kinda busy. (Year 9 teachers seem to like giving out more homework.) Any way I hope you enjoy reading this nxt chapter.

Luv Aussie Heorine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maths, English, Science; the day slowly ticked by. _Slower than normal_ ,I groaned as I looked at the clock. The scene from this morning played thought my head. _What was with the chill and those eyes?_ The lunch bell rang, rudely breaking through my train of thought. The kids around me shook the dreary fog from the morning classes and ran eagerly to the freedom of lunch. I stood up slowly; dreading walking out the door and seeing Theresa and _him _pashing in the hall way. Reluctantly, I pulled my self from the seat. Half way down the hall I met Odie and we walked to the cafeteria in silence.

Andrew was there, Theresa in his arms whispering something in her ear and making her giggle. I felt that monster of envy bubbling within me but I fought to contain it. Andrew caught my gaze; his eyes were back to their blue state but filled with laughter as he snickered at me. Theresa whirled around to see what was so funny but I dropped my gaze before she saw. Even though I should feel betrayed by her, I'm still had over heels for her. Instead I refocused my anger on _him._ Odie probed me in the ribs causing me to lose my train of thought again. RRRH, would no one just let me be miserable today?

Odie grabbed my arm and pulled me around. "What?" I snapped at him furiously.

"Look I'm sorry to bring you back from the realms of anger and despair," Odie hissed.

"But it would be nice if you could act a little more leaderish and get those to shut up!" Odie pointed across the table where Atlanta and Archie were fighting over somethin', who won in gym or whatever. Sighing, I walked over and budged between the two.

"Jay," Atlanta shouted. "Outta the way, his going down!"

"Me, no you're the one who's gonna kiss the ground."

"Stop it both of you," I managed to yell while being smooshed by them.

"Cause if you don't . . . ."

"Why don't you to have a show down," Came Neil's annoying voice over the crowd.

"You could have it after school, I know the best spot."

"No Neil," the two said in unison.

"Fine," I shouted wanting more than anything to go back into my world of anger and envy. "Do what ever just not here." They seemed to agree on this and dropped the subject. I had just returned to my glowering when a high pitch scream erupted through the cafeteria. Immediately my gaze was on Theresa making sure she was ok, If he did anything to her . . .

"Neil shut it, what's wrong now?" I heard Atlanta grunt.

"There's, there's a thing on my arm, EW get it off, GET IT OFF," he shrieked.

"With pleasure," Archie smirked, punching him hard.

"Good one Arch," Atlanta yelped exchanging high fives with him. I would never get those two, fighting one minute then high fiving each other the next.

My eyes rescanned the room looking for him. I caught him, saying something to Theresa. He was pulling away from her now, heading towards the hall way. Theresa stood up and glided across to our table. Quickly I pulled away from the table to follow _him_. "Where are you going?" Odie asked curiously. I didn't have time for this.

"Umm I've ah, gotta go see Hermes about somethin' ah cya." That was a lame excuse I know but I didn't have time for this. Andrew had disappeared from view and was properly half way down the ally by now. Silently I stalked into the dark hallway, hoping to catch him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why now, why did it have to be now? I hissed under my breath as a stalked down the dark ally. To any one else this ally might have seemed spooky, but to me it was just annoying. I really have to set up visiting times with this guy or god.

"Ahhh enjoying a little lunch are we? A sinister voice cooed.

"It was nice until you showed up," I hissed back.

"You really should learn to hold your tongue boy," Cronus snapped.

"Cause time is running out if you don't want to roast in the flames of Tartarus."

"Don't bluff, I've got plenty of time," I snickered, hoping he didn't see though my act.

"Really, I don't think the sands of time would lie to me do you?" Out of his hand flashed a little hourglass with blood red sand running threw. I gulped, he was right the sand was nearly all at the bottom.

"Well what do you want from me?" I asked nervously.

"Andrew we will move the plan a head to tonight."

"Tonight?" I stuttered looking across to wear Theresa sat. "But!"

"I know you have feelings for her boy," He hissed.

"But how can you love her when you're DEAD! Wouldn't it be better for both of us if she was dead too?" He had a point there. I couldn't stay human for much longer.

"Fine," I muttered. "But how do I get her to the clearing?"

Cronus snorted and rolled his eyes at me, and he calls me rude Hippotwit!

"Use your imagination boy, ask her out to dinner or something just do it!" with that pain in the butt Cronus left. Good riddens his worse than my or our mother.

I heard a loud crash behind me. Turning, a smile tugged at my lips. No one said I can't have a little fun first!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This guy is quick. I panted as I reached the end of the ally. In the dim light I could just make out Andrew talking to some one I couldn't see. Both voices sounded oddly familiar and sent chills down my spine. All of a sudden the second person disappeared, leaving Andrew alone in the dark. I saw him begin to turn around, oh crap! Desperately I looked for a place to hide. I dove behind the first thing I saw which happened to be a trash can. But as I jumped the can fell over which a sickening thud. Andrew's head immediately snapped around, his blue eyes piercing my soul. His lips twisted into a gloating smirk as he stalked across the ally towards me.

"So Jay spying on me. Pity, I hope you didn't over hear anything because it would break poor Theresa's heart if you didn't come back. Like I care though," He laughed.

"Don't talk about her that way," I roared back. How dare he talk about her like she didn't matter?

"Or what, you'll beat me up? You don't have the guttz! I just stole the best thing in your miserable life and all you can do is attempt to insult me? Pathetic, maybe she wont morn your loss at all."

That did it, I launched my self at him but he just smiled and side stepped. I charged again this time getting him were it hurts. A vicious fight broke out between us. All though while I was filled with rage, he just glided past smirking. After several minutes he began to gain the upper hand, slamming me into the walls like a rag doll. I didn't dare pull out my sword. The police were the last thing I needed.

In one final attempt I charged him head on, aiming for his gut/ where it hurtz most. However the retch saw me coming and before I knew it my body was engulfed in a searing black flame. My body contracted as the pain flew through my limb, burning my insides away. The force of the blast sent me flying across the ally and into the hard brick wall. Laughing, Andrew waltz over, smirking in pride. His foot contacted with my face, smooshing it into the dirt.

"Now listen here Jay, You have lost the girl is my and there is nothing you can do about it. Some do me a favour butt out of my life and butt out of hers. Or next the next blow will be your last." I felt another jolt of searing pain hit my body. The last thing I saw was Andrew strutting away, laughing before the world plunged into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blowing a strand of flame golden hair out of my eyes I looked around the cafeteria. My eyes scanned the room for two certain guys. When my search failed I slumped against the bench and sighed. Herry and Odie were talking about some new game while Atlanta and Archie were having a chugging contest. I tried to stifle a giggle, how could Atlanta be so clueless. Archie was practically glued to her. Well at least she is happy.

What am I saying; I'm the one who should be happy. I've got a boy friend who loves me and. My thoughts wondered to the empty seat at the table. I felt a pang on pity, he wasn't happy these days and I don't know why. Mentally I slapped myself, why was I thinking like this I love Andrew but . . . How can I deny it? I still truly love Jay but I can't sit around and wait forever, I might not have that long.

I was so caught up in my little debate that I didn't notice Andrew stalk up to me. I felt to cold hands snake around my waist and I jumped.

"Whoa, easy it's just me," he purred. I spun around to face him. His eyes drowned my and I couldn't help but blush. His hand moved up slowly, caressing my cheek.

"You frightened me," I snapped playfully slapping his hand. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," he muttered, glancing up. I only just realized the rest of the gang were staring at us. Mega embarrassed, I sank back in my seat, trying to hide my ever growing blush.

"Excuse me; may I borrow her for a minute?" Andrew purred. This earned frowns from Atlanta, Odie and Herry but Neil and Archie just nodded.

"Thankyou," he murmured. Grabbing my hands, he led me away from the others into the shade of a large gum tree.

"So what's so important that you have to steal me away?" I asked curiously. He faltered for a minute but then smiled.

"I just don't want to embarrass you when I ask you out," he nodded slyly.

"What's the big diff? You've asked me out in front of my friends before," I hissed playfully.

"Yes, but I wasn't inviting you to the Lodale then was I , the most expensive restaurant in town." Andrew purred. I gasped, was this really happening.

"No way," I muttered.

"Oh Yes, I'll pick you up around eight kay. Oh and remember formal." With that he planted a quick kiss on my frozen lips and strutted away, leaving me gasping for air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I groaned, the pain was thumping through my head. A hand brushed up against my fore head and for a moment I though it was Theresa, but as I drew closer to consciousness the strokes became to rough for Theresa. Forcing my eyes open I found myself staring up at Atlanta. Her hand flickered from my fore head, nodding to Archie.

"His running high."

"Jay are you okay man?" Odie pushed past her and was staring at me. It was then that the pain from the rest of my body hit. "Ahhh," I groaned, clutching at my side.

"Odie," Atlanta murmured.

"His taken a few knocks to the head and minor bruises and cuts. He'll live though, after a quick nap and several Panadol." Odie muttered. I tried to stand but my knee's buckled under me.

"Rest man, Herry come pick Jay up you'll have to carry him." Herry walked up and roughly scooped me up into his arms. On any other day I would have protested but the pain was occupying my mind at the time. Clearly the pain must have shown on my face because as soon as we were out of the ally, Odie shoved three Panadol in my mouth. Slowly I fell into the realms of unconisousness again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes cracked open, the light burning them. I was on the sofa now; bandages adorned my head as well as a large ice pack. Slowly I sat up groggily. A small pain stabbed in my ribs, which would be the Panadol wearing off. I glanced around the room, taking a while for things to sink in. Atlanta was perched on the edge of the sofa arguing with Archie about somethin' again. Can you imagine them together? Herry was stuffing his face with a Hamburger and Neil was staring at his reflection in the window. Odie was standing over me looking at me like I just fell off a cliff.

"Are you okay man?" he asked. I groaned, this seemed to awaken the others, Archie and Atlanta actually stopped bickering. Suddenly four pairs of eyes were upon me. (Neil's were glued to himself of course.)

"How did you get in such a mess dude?" Herry asked while trying unsuccessfully to swallow the rest of his burger. I frozen suddenly as the scene flowed back to me.

Scream, dark ally, trash can, kick and punch, dark bolt or somethin', Andrew.

"ANDREW," I yelled, catching the others off guard and causing Neil to fall off his stool into the puddle of mustered and sauce Herry had left.

"I mean," I stammered. "Andrew and I kinda had a brawl." With that I launched into the tale of the past morning. Atlanta and Archie exchanged bewildered looks, Odie just frowned, Herry looked confused and Neil well, was being Neil. Just as Atlanta was about to say something we heard a car pull up the drive. A sweet voice sound over the car engine, followed by a husky one I was beginning to hate. The door slammed shut as she walked in pausing in the hallway.

"Hey guys, Atlanta guess what OH MY GOSH!" Her face went pale and her hands flew over her mouth as she laid eyes on me. In three quick graceful strides, she had glided to my side. "Jay, oh Jay are you alright," She stammered. "What happened?"

For a moment I faltered, seeing nothing but worry in her beautiful green eyes, but reluctantly I pulled away from them. How was I gonna tell her that _He _did this.

"Theresa err . . . Andrew and I sorta," I launched into the tale again of my little adventure that landed me here. As the story went on I watched her face screw up into a deep frown and her lips pout. Atlanta was also watching Theresa's reaction closely. When I finally finished she shook her head laying a hand on my fore head.

"Are you sure hew didn't get a concussion or something?" she glared at Odie, hoping for an answer but Odie just shook his head.

"No his perfectly fine apart from a few painful bruises." Some of the worry left her face but not completely. My eyes snapped round to meet hers.

"You don't believe me do you?" Her eyes seed hurt as she shook her fiery golden hair.

"It's not that Jay it's just, that couldn't have happened like that. For one thing Andrew has been with me all day. Secondly you've bumped your head pretty hard, you're delusional."

"But," I stammered. "He did do it, while you were at the table."

"Jay that was only for two minutes, Andrew came back with not a scratch on him to tell me something." She bit her lip as if debating whether to say more.

"And if he 'did' have magical powers don't you think I would have sensed them by now?" she added sternly. I couldn't argue with her there, but I would find away later. I watched as she pivoted around to look at the clock.

"I better go get ready."

"Where are you going?" I asked hoping it wasn't with him. She looked at me with surprise but then smiled.

"I was gonna tell you guys when I walked in, Andrew invited me to go with him to the Lodale." She tried hard to keep the excitement from jumping into her voice.

I felt the anger and jealousy over come me again. I just got attacked and she wants to go out with _him_, to the most expensive restaurant in town? Andrew's words suddenly floated into my head which made me even angrier. He was just using her!

"No way," Atlanta squealed. The others rolled their eyes as the girls had a 'girl' moment. "I can't believe it," Atlanta smiled. Theresa was blushing now and starting to head towards the stairs. Before I knew it I was on my feet grasping her wrist.

"No you can't go," I yelled. She turned to face me surprise written all over her face.

"Excuse me," she stammered.

"You heard me," I snapped. "I forbid you to go to with him."

Theresa frowned staring at me.

"You can't tell me what to do." She was trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"Yes I can, Leader remember! And do you honestly think I'd let you go out with the guy who beat me up," I resorted.

"Jay none of that happened, like I said Andrew was with me the whole time. He has no 'secret' powers," the edge in her voice was imminent now.

"He does," I shouted. She stared at me frowning.

"Do you doubt my powers," she snapped. "Coz if you are". . .

"That doesn't matter, what matters is he doesn't care about you, his just using you."

"Jay," Atlanta snapped at me.

"Butt out Atlanta," I resorted.

"Jay what is with you, do you think his with Cronus or something. I can take care of my self thankyou," she yelled back.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not going." She paused now. Eyes blazing fiercely. She wasn't holding back anymore.

"What is with you, why do you have such a problem with me dating," she screamed.

"Because, Your not going and that's FINAL!" I screamed in her face. She backed up now, surprised and hurt. Tears started to pour down her cheeks. She looked up at me through her tears and whispered. "Since when did you ever care about me?" This hit me like a rocket. How could she think I didn't care about her? I softened up and reached out to her. She recoiled, then raced off up the stairs in tears. Slowly I turned around to see my friends glaring at me, a mixture of surprise and disapproval. One's eyes however were glowering with pure anger. Atlanta stomped over to me and shoved me hard into the couch.

"How could you do that to Theresa!" She shouted to my face.

"How can you hurt her just because some one hurt you?" Atlanta's face was bright purple now. The argument began to sink in now. My anger began to melt away and was replaced by shame. She was right, how I could just hurt her like that when it wasn't even her fault.

"I," nothing else came out; there was no excuse for what I had done. Atlanta seemed to realize this and softened a little.

"It's not fair to take it out on her just because you don't like the guy," she said softly.

"What was I suppose to do Atlanta? Andrew said he didn't care about her, I was just trying to protect her," I muttered in shame.

"By hurting her more? That doesn't sound right to me." She walked out of the room and Archie followed her, glaring at me. Looking around the room I got the same replies from every one else. Athena called for dinner and every one walked out to the kitchen leaving me alone on the sofa. I slammed my head into the wall in frustration, trying to grasp how much of an idiot I was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The climb to my room seemed to stretch on for a life time. Weakly, I pulled my self there because if I didn't get behind a closed door soon I would die. Finally I reached my room, slamming the door behind me. My legs gave out from underneath me as I collapsed on the floor crying. Pain stabbed me from every point in my body. It wasn't the kind of pain a Panadol would fix, it was an internal pain. I slumped over into a ball, hugging my knees and willing the pain away. It refused to leave though.

How could he do that, how could he just reject me then walk all over me like that?

I was trying to get on with my life but why did he just have to keep stabbing me back?

Finally I ran out of tears so I reached for my diary. Pulling out a pen with Nemo on the top, I began to pour out my heart onto its small pages. As I wrote, the scene replayed over and over in my head like a broken movie. Why was he hurting me again, he wanted me out of his life and he got it? I don't under stand! It took a minute for me to realize I had finished. Aimlessly I flicked through the small pages, not bothering to read them when one particular one caught my eye. As I read it, I glanced up and the clock, _7:30. _Something stirred in side of me as I glanced at the time. It wasn't fear or despair though. It started as just a little flame, but grew rapidly into a blazing fire. The diary cover slammed shut and flew onto my bed. My desperation and heartache melted away replaced be pure determination. How dare he push me around like that? Leader he may be but not my master. Slowly I pulled my self to my feet, the fighter awakening in me. Determined, I marched over to the wardrobe and randomly started pulling clothes out. He wouldn't stop me, wouldn't hold me back.

Several minutes later, I picked out my outfit and got dressed. I began to brush my wild fiery hair out, wondering how I should wear it. Next to glided over to my dresser and began rummaging through my jewellery. As I scavenged though my hand caught something cold. Slowly I pulled it out and examined it. The crystal eyes of a kitty kat stared back at me and I immediately recognised it. It was the pendent Jay had given me for my birthday just after we first met. Old memories flowed back to me, stabbing at my chest. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I chucked the pendent onto the bed and resumed my search. Eventually I found something. A little while later, as I was tying up my high heels the door bell rang.

Excitedly I flounced across the room to grab my purse and do a finally make up check. When I was satisfied, I began to glide towards the door but something caught my eye. The little cat pendent stared back at me. Signing, my hand reached out to snatch up the little pendent. Turning to the mirror I fastened it low around my neck then hiding it out of sight. The door bell sang out again and I hurried towards my door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I felt ashamed as I walked towards the stairs. Atlanta was right, how could I do that to Theresa? Crossing my fingers I hoped she'd calmed down enough to listen to my apology. Nervously I grasped the banister and prepared to face my physic's wrath. As I began to climb the stairs the door bell rang. Before I could turn around Atlanta was there opening the door. Turning around just in time to here her gasp and Archie hiss.

My eyes focused on the guy at the door, rage beginning to fill me.

"Andrew," Atlanta squeaked in surprise. "Ah come in, I'll go get Theresa."

She pushed past me and hurried up the stairs. Archie sent me a warning glance before alerting the others. Suddenly I was alone in the hall way with _him. _

Andrew smiled at me and it seemed friendly enough but I saw through his mask, into his evil soul. He also knew this and his smile turned into a smirk.

"

Hello Jay," he purred. "Enjoyed the day so far?"

"You can't fool me Andrew, I know what you really are." My hand flicked to the bandage around my head. "And don't think I'll soon forget!"

He laughed and stared are amused.

"You sly little weasel, I know what happened between you two." I gasped as he continued on. "You better be careful mate, or I might not bring her back!"

"You lay a hand on her and I swear I will" . . . I stopped in mid sentence as my eyes flickered to the top of the stares. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the angel at the top. Theresa began to glide down the stairs, graceful as ever. She wore a black boob tube dress that flowed down to just above her knees, hugging all her curves. A pair of small silver high heels adorned her feet, rapping around her slender ankles and tying off about half way up her calves. Two large hoops dangled from her ears and around her neck was a silver necklace that twisted like a vine with rhinestones weaving in-between. A single strand hung from the centre with one large Rhine stone at the bottom, sitting low on her pale neck. There was also another chain but he couldn't see the pendent. Finally her hair fell in fiery wave around her face and down her back like a fiery waterfall. In the back ground he heard Herry give a wolf whistle and Neil whisper something to Atlanta but my eyes were only for Theresa. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. As she descended down the remaining stairs my heart accelerated only to be shattered when she danced into _his_ arms instead of mine. The anger was burning more fiercely than ever now.

"You look great," Andrew purred, kissing Theresa gently on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Theresa gave a small nod before waving to the others. As she walked out the door she looked away from me. Andrew however smirked evilly at me. Quickly he pulled her out the door and away from me, perhaps forever. The others seemed to sense my discomfort and left. "Who wants pizza," Archie called once in the safety of the kitchen. I stood motionless, staring at the door.

Why did I have the feeling I would never see her again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, so what do ya think? Jealous or what? In case you're wondering I wrote this chapter from the characters point of view. I'm going to write the rest of the story like this to make it easier to under stand. Again I apologize for taking so long to update, I promise not to take as long with the nxt chapter if you review Kay!

Plz'n'Thnx

Aussie Heorine.


	7. pain of battle

Hey guys! Sry for the wait again but I was literally up to my eye balls in home work. (Year nine teachers ain't nice) Big thanks to Irish Table, Emzy and Goddess 95 for reviewing you guys rock! The first bit of this chapter is a bit slow but the end is good.

Enjoy!

Luv Aussie Heroine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I spied Jay out of the corner of my eye, poor guy! His really taking a beating today. Quietly I walked across the room to him, where he had been standing motionless at the door for the past ten minutes. Attempting a cough (Which didn't turn out so good) I stood behind him. If any one knew how hard having a mega crush on your best friend was it was me. I got side tracked for a minute when I heard Atlanta yell at Neil for something. Shaking my head I laid a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Hey mate, ahhh we're gonna go grab some pizza, you wanna join us?" The question seemed to bring him back to earth.

"Err no thanks Arch, I'm fine." He clearly wasn't though. His face was bright red and lost. Quickly I tried to think about something to say but as I opened my mouth, nothing came out. What do you say to your leader when his depressed? This is normally Theresa's job not mine. Our little physic is the one to always go Gallo banding after our leader to make him feel better. Something stabbed me hard in the chest. This wasn't something she could fix, this was about her. Sighing, both of us stood there in silence, watching the last rays of sun set. Last rays of hope, I thought then it came to me. "Jay," I snapped around to face him. "If I know anything about girls."

"Which isn't much," Jay muttered, frowning.

"Whatever, point is they always keep a diary thing or whatever." His eyes brows raised, obviously he hadn't considered that. Score 1 for me.

"Why don't you just read it and see what drama queen's problem is?" Jay's face lit up for a sec, but then fell again.

"I can't do that to her Arch, it's not write. Would you ever do that for Atlanta?"

A pain stabbed me in the arm. I looked over at the angry red scar and sighed.

"Dude I tries, but Atlanta well you know. It didn't turn out so good." Pulling my sleeve to show him the large gash down my arm I had receive when the huntress caught me.

"Even I'm not immune to her, but drama queen is different. She won't even know."

Jay cocked his head thoughtfully and then attempted to smile.

"Your right Arch, Thanks." I felt pride swell in my chest. Finally I had done something right. Slowly I walked back towards the kitchen and caught sight of a certain huntress. My mind stopped working from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Archie was right (for once!) What did it matter if I read her diary? I have to know what's going on between her and Andrew. I was standing out side her door now. I sucked a deep breath in before pushing open the door. Theresa's room, as usual was completely spotless and neat. Her room was light and airy and had a good view of the stars. I stared up at the stars wondering where she was. Slowly I walked back to the bed and began searching her draws. As I bent down I knocked something off the table and a sickening thud rang through the room. I turned around to find a photo album on the floor next to me. Cautiously I stretch my hand out to pick it up. It was heavy and had the picture of a horse on the front. Curiosity filled me as I sat back on the bed and began to flick thought the photo's. The first few pages were filled with pictures from when she was little, one of her riding a horse with her dad standing behind her. Some thing flashed through my mind, it was back when we first met and I first fell in love with her. We were talking and I asked her about her mum. Theresa froze up and said nothing. I hadn't really thought about it ever since. I flicked over the page to find a picture of Theresa with her parent, her mother tickling her while her dad laughed. That picture made me think of my family, my parents and brother and sister. The though caused me pain so I kept flicking through the album. There were a few more pictures of when she was five, then a big gap. Several pages later pictures of us and the team filled the pages. I smiled as I remembered those times, the time the Minotaur attacked us and I pulled her out of that hole and into my arms. The feeling of not wanting to let go. I closed the photo album and sighed. As I went to put it back something else fell onto the floor. Turning around I saw it was the thing I had been looking for, Theresa's diary. I picked it up and opened it cautiously, wondering whether I really wanted to know what lay on those pages. Taking a deep breath I began to read.

_Dear diary _

_Today started off like any other. I was riding my horse when I was attacked by two giant! Then out of no wear this small guy wearing a toga chased them away on two massive griffons! I though I was going nuts. Apparently not though because that weird guy__ who's name was Hermes, took me to this school where some other kids were talking. Then some goddess walked in and told us we were descendent from Greek heroes or something and had to fight some physio path god of time. I nearly passed out. Thankfully there are six other people who are pulled along with me. May be I should be seeing a specialist or something. There is one good thing though, I met this really cute guy, who later I found out was Jay and. . ._

I flicked through her diary, here and there I noticed phrases like:

_I wish he knew how I felt, _and_ when am I gonna tell him. _Finally I came to one entry that caught my attention, it was dated the day Cronus had attacked us and I had that big spat with Atlanta. I cringed and began to read.

_Dear Diary_

_Today began out well but I should have seen it coming. Today was the worst day of my life, not only did my outta control powers nearly destroy the school! But Jay kept pushing me away. This morning he was all nice to me then he started to ignore me. What a Jerk! Then if things couldn't get any worst, I overheard him talking to Atlanta about how he didn't love me and he couldn't tell me. Does he know how much he has hurt me today? He properly doesn't care, were properly not even friends. Though it was my fault for believing I had a chance with him. Any way that is not going to happen again. I'll save him the trouble of telling me to get stuffed. It'll be hard but _

_From this moment onward my love for Jay is, over……………………………………! _

How could she think I didn't love her? What happened to us? Slowly I flicked though the next few pages, all were filled up with stuff about her and Andrew. I read the first few but then skipped the rest in fear of chucking up everywhere. Eventually I came to the last entry, this one was the most painful to read. Sucking in a deep breathe I began to read

_Dear diary _

_How could he do this to me? Why does he keep trying to hurt me?_

_He wanted me out of his life and that's what he got. I don't understand, I'm trying to move on and he won't let me. I know he doesn't love me but does he really hate me that much to cause me all tis pain? It like I don't even know him any more. _

I slammed the book closed and tossed it across the room. How could she think I don't love her? The emotions ran through my head. I was angry that she though I didn't care but also happy because she did feel the same way about me. Then I remembered Andrew and my face fell. She was with him now, how could we be together if she still liked him. What if she liked him more? And then there was Cronus.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, wondering what I should do. I felt my PMR vibrating in my pocket. No sooner had I pulled it out, Hermes began screaming across the line. "Jay, Cronus has been spotted in the park." His voice rang out.

"We're on it," I shouted into the small device snapping it shut. I pushed my feelings aside and let the leader in me take over. "Okay guys Cronus's in the park, let's do this." Everyone gazed at me, then we all bolted for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as we walked out of the restaurant. It had been a great date but some thing felt wrong. Andrew's hand slithered around my waist and began to hug me closer, and it began to hurt. I looked up to see his eyes where not on me or the restaurant, but were scanning the near by park. I followed his gaze to a group of trees. In the shadows I thought I saw something move. His hand became tighter around my waist. AS his skin touched me it made me shiver. It wasn't his normal skin, this one was hard and deathly cold. I shrank back a bit and he seemed to notice.

"I think I really should go home now," I stuttered trying to keep my voice calm.

"Why don't you like being with me?" His voice wasn't his normal playful tone. It was as cold as ice.

"No. it's just that it's getting late and . . ."

"I just want to show you one thing first," He purred and began to lead me towards the park. As we entered its rusty gate, I started to shiver. Some thing moved in the shadows that caused me to jump. Andrew held me tighter as we entered deeper into the park.

"I don't think we should be here Andrew, let's just go," I whispered hoping he wouldn't be stubborn.

"Just one more minute, we're nearly there," he purred. Fear began to rise inside of me. My stomach flipped and I felt like I was going to ne sick. I looked around and started to panic. We we're miles away from where any one could see or hear us and there were horrible sounds coming from the bushes, sort of like giants. Suddenly my vision went blurry and blue. I watched as four giants bashed a girl in the eerie moon light. She screamed and cried but no one could hear her. I wanted to go and help her but my feet stayed rooted in place. The giants stepped back and I caught a glimpse of the girl's battered body. Blood pulsed out everywhere and her breathing was shallow. Her body was body mangled but her face was almost unscathed. Then Cronus emerged from the bushes and stood over her. The girl screamed as he drove something into her chest and one into her leg. Her screaming became unbearable until suddenly they became silent. Cronus stepped back from the body that wasn't moving. I felt myself scream as Cronus laughed over her fallen body.

My vision returned and I found my self on the ground shaking and crying. Andrew stood over me and pulled me up. His skin was freezing by now. He looked at me weirdly and began to pull me forward again.

"Andrew I don't want to go any further," I shouted but he just ignored me. Andrew's grip was almost crushing my hand by now as he led me through the last of the trees into a deserted clearing. The full moon cast and eerie light across every thing. I frozen, this was the clearing from my vision! Andrew spun around to face me.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way." He held bent down and kissed me on the lips, hard. When he broke away he stepped back into the moon light. Four rough figures emerged from the shadows and surrounded me. I squinted through the darkness and gasped when I realized they were giants and not just any but Cronus's. Me heart thundered as I turned around, He was standing there beside Andrew, scythes in hand. Cronus pointed towards me and yelled, "Now." The giants began to close in around me then I realized I was the girl from my vision!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I huffed in frustration. Where is Cronus? Archie walked beside me scowling at his PMR. "You think Hermes could have been wrong Atlanta?" he whispered. I honestly didn't know. After what happened back at the dorms I wasn't sure. I remembered Theresa leaving and Jay going up stairs for something. Then something about eating pizza and watching a movie. Jay had then walked down looking really depressed and grabbed the phone. Immediately he snapped out of his flunk and dragged us to the edge of the park to find Cronus. But with Cronus there normally was a trail of destruction to follow or at least a couple of mean giants to greet us but here nothing!

"Let's go back," Archie snorted. "We're not going to find anything here and I want to finish my pizza!"

"Yeah your right." I pulled my PMR out and called Jay.

After a minute or so I snapped the device shut. We began to walk back to the front of the park in silence. The moon was eerie than normal tonight, like something was about to happen. I shivered as its cold light struck me. Archie noticed this and put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. Normally I would thump any guy who touched me but I like Archie and was grateful for the warmth.

"Sooo," Archie muttered obviously trying to block out the eerie silence.

"What do you thinks going to happen between Drama Queen and Jay?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know, he hurt her pretty well."

"Yeah," he muttered. "At least she's having fun at some fancy place while we're out here in the cold."

"Yeah," I whispered. We walked the rest of the way in silence just enjoying each others company. It was weird, normal Archie and I were competing against each other but it was sort of nice just to be alone together.

We reached the front of the park where Jay was pacing up and down.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No," I muttered shaking my head

"I vote we get the others and go home, there's nothing here," Archie snorted.

"Yeah," our leader whispered blankly. I knew he didn't want to return to the dorm just to have Theresa and Andrew walk in but there was nothing else to do. We were just about to walk out of the park when Jay's PMR rang. Thinking it was Herry or Odie he pulled it out slowly. As soon as he opened it though the little box roared to life.

"Jay . . .is any one there?" Theresa's shaky voice rang out. There was clashing in the back ground.

"Theresa, where are you? What's wrong?" Jay shouted into the box. His face was no longer calm but full of worry.

"Cronus, he's in the park with four giants ah," her voice shrieked over the PMR. Jay clutched his furiously.

"Theresa are you ok? Where are you?" He yelled desperately.

"I'm, I'm AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theresa's scream rang through the park, then the line went dead.

" Theresa, Theresa are you there? THERSA!" Jay yelled frantically into his PMR but there was nothing besides white noise. At that moment Odie, Herry and Neil burst through the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Herry yelled trying to keep his voice calm. I merely nodded. Archie's arm tightened around me protectively. Odie pulled out his laptop and began punching in codes. After a minute or two he jumped to his feet.

"She's in the centre of the park, in a clearing." He didn't have to say any more. Before any one could react, Jay was racing towards the clearing. We all followed him. I was amazed at how fast Jay could run, even I could catch him. My heart thundered as we ran, I was praying we weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain seared through my body as I slammed against the floor. My PMR fell shortly out of reach. Through it I could hear Jay screaming frantically for me to answer. As I pulled my self painfully towards it the giant stepped on it. When it lifted his foot the little box was no more than a pile of twisted metal. My heart raced as the giant looked down at me. He reached down to grab me but I sprang to my feet. I had no weapon on me so I guess I would have to do this the old fashion way. As a giant charged me I jumped to give him a round house kick to the jaw but my dress cut into my leg and I fell to the ground. Next time I buy a dress I can actually move in. I looked up only to see the giant's fist slamming down on me. My chest pushed roughly into the dirt and I heard the horribly sound of bones snapping as my ribs gave way. I rolled over and screamed in pain, trying to push my self to my feet. Another giant saw me and stomped on my legs. I felt them snap under the pressure. He laughed and sent me flying across the clearing into a tree. I just lay there heaving in deep breaths. I couldn't fight and now I couldn't run. My gaze fell on Andrew as he just sat there and watch me be beaten to death. I looked back just as the giant squished me again. They continued to beat me for what felt like forever but actually was only about five minutes.

A loud clap sounded and the giants stepped back from my battered body. I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't make it past sitting point. The pain seared through my body as I let out another scream. I had never known such pain!

As if things couldn't get any worse, Cronus started to walk towards me.

"Theresa dear, are you enjoying my little party?" he sneered. My gaze flew past him a landed on Andrew. "How could you?" I whispered and he heard me.

"Are yes, so you've met my apprentice," Cronus mused.

"Good isn't he? Don't worry you'll join him soon."

"Never," I mouthed. Cronus merely laughed.

"Not like that, I mean in Tartarus with him dead!" he laughed again. After beating me several times and slashing at my legs with his scythes he pulled out what looked like a dart.

"I've had my fun with you," he shouted. "It's time to do away with you and move on to your friends." He stabbed one dart into my heart and one into my leg. Cronus stepped back to watch his handy work. More pain suddenly pierced me, burning away my insides. I screamed and withered in agony while Cronus merely laughed.

"And you'll be the death of them!" Andrew was standing just a few metres away from me. "Rat!" I hissed under my breath but the pain was so over whelming it came out as a mere whisper.

"Don't fight Theresa luv," Andrew purred. "It will be over soon and we can be together."

I felt my heart shatter as the poison consumed it, but it wasn't just the poison. Both the men I had loved betrayed me. My heart was still torn because of that. Did it have any chance of surviving? The answer no. The pain began to increase as I lost the will to fight. My eyes were shut in an attempt to control the pain but nothing worked.

Just as I though I was about to die, I heard a voice ring out. My eyes were forced open and I saw the man I truly loved staring at me. A giant leapt at him and he turned to attack. Behind him Atlanta and Archie burst through the tree's followed by the others, all frozen when they laid eyes on me. I scanned the scene that was the last thing I would ever see. My gaze met Jay's and we just stared at each other. So many things I wanted to tell him but couldn't. I didn't want it to end with us hating each other, like I could ever hate him. The giant leapt towards him but he didn't stop staring at me. I wanted to see the fight but the darkness was closing in. I had no will to fight and so was consumed by the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weird huh? This chapter turned out to be a little darker than planned. Again sorry for the late update. Plz review or PM me on what you think of the story. And make sure you read the nxt chapter when it's up. (Review and it may come faster!)

Plz'n'Thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine! 


	8. lose of love

HEY!

Sorry about the long wait, has it really been a month already? Time goes fast, we r finally on holiday's over here YAH! (That means a lot more time to up date!) To recap last chapter we left off with Theresa fading away. Is she dead or dying? Read on and find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart stopped as I ran those last few metres, through the tree's and into the clearing. There she lay, the love of my life battered and bruised in a pool of her own blood. Her body was on its side, limp and her breathing was shallow. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. This couldn't be real? Theresa couldn't be in front of me on her death bed! As I stared, broken hearted at her, those beautiful green eyes fluttered open. She looked at me, stared into my soul and smiled slightly. The look in her eyes confused me, they were shining but not like when she stared at Andrew, but one far more passionate. I memorized those eyes, fearing it would be the last time I ever saw them. My heart wanted to stay in that moment forever, but I couldn't. Before I knew what was happening one of the giants lunged at me. Reluctantly, I broke our gaze and round house kicked him in the gut. Normally this was Theresa's move but at that moment I had no time to think. As the giant fell to the ground, my gaze snapped around to find the eyes of my beloved. My heart died in my throat as my eyes fell on her limp figure, eyelids shut tight.

"Noo, Theresa!" my lungs burned and my heart ached as I screamed, fearing she was dead. As I stood paralysed, Odie ran to Theresa's side. Rolling her body onto its back, he rested one hand on her diaphragm. His other hand flickered to a spot on her neck. After several seconds Odie's frightened expression softened and he let out a sigh.

"She's alive!" he shouted. "Her pulse is faint but she is defiantly alive!"

My heart started beating again and I let out the breath I'd been holding. Theresa may be wounded but at least she was alive, but for how long? Another look at her battered body and the last of my fear subsided. Instead I felt pure anger and rage towards those who did this to her fill me. They wouldn't get away with this! As the giant stood up painfully, I snapped around to stare at him. Letting the rage flow through me, I unhooked my sword and charged forward. The sickening sound of fresh meeting metal rang through the air as I slashed away. Yoda would have disproved but I honestly didn't care, right now nothing else mattered. The giant finally fell to the ground unconisous. Behind me I heard another thud. Turning around I saw the second giant on the floor withering in pain. Over him stood Atlanta, her cross bow pointed at his head, her eyes were full of the same concern and anger mine were for the loss of her best friend. Archie crouched over Atlanta protectively, the Hephaestus whip lying in his hand. A screech came from over the clearing. Herry was wrestling with an angry harpy, hitting it with furious blows for its part in the wounding of his 'little sister'. Archie caught my gaze and cocked and eyebrow. "You ready Jay?" With a nod we both charged forward to help Herry.

Ten minutes later, 4 harpies and 3 giants lay unconscious on the ground. We stood over them, panting and high fiving each other. My eyes scanned the clearing and fell on the beautiful angel in the pool of blood. Even though Theresa's lower body was wrecked, her face miraculously remained unscathed. She truly looked like my angel in the pale moon light. Odie kneeled beside Theresa, trying to compress the blood with his jacket. My heart caught in my chest again as I began to close the distance between us. When I was half way there something hot whizzed past my ear. Turning around I saw Andrew standing in a river of fire. But this wasn't the Andrew I remembered, he was shorter now, more my size and looked younger. Dark metal armour covered his body and on his left hand he wore twin retractable claw blades. He looked even more menacing than when we first battled.

"Get away from her," Andrew snared, raising his claw blade. I looked from Theresa to Andrew and made the connection.

"You let her be nearly beaten to Death!" I screamed to his face. He looked at me, equal in anger.

"You don't understand, we are meant to be together." He hissed.

"By killing her?" I could hardly contain my anger, he was her 'boyfriend', how could he just let this happen to her?

"Unfortunately yes, she has to be dead for us to be together. So butt out, you making everything harder. Just accept that you lost Jay!" I sucked in a breath; no way was I going to let him get away with this. Andrew lunged at me with his claws and I charged him with my sword. The metal made a sickening thud as it clashed together over and over again. Eventually I pushed him back; jumping in the air I kicked him in the head.

"That was for Theresa," I hissed. Andrew staggered to his feet but didn't have the strength to fight on. Suddenly the voice I despised most rang out.

"Andrew return," Cronus hissed as he appeared in front of me. Agnon heaved Andrew to his feet and threw him behind him. Cronus stared at me smiling.

"We meet again Jay, I take it you know my apprentice?" he laughed and spat at me.

"Apprentice?" I stuttered not believing that it was possible. I should have seen something that big. Cronus just laughed and he stepped towards me.

"Yes Jay, I took the liberty of going back and finding an old friend of yours. It seems he wanted revenge on you so I took him in, Great isn't he?" Cronus sniggered at me while I stared at Andrew. Something was very familiar, almost painful about him but I just couldn't remember. Cronus coughed and I returned my attention to him.

"Sorry Andrew but I want to feel his breath crease from under my hands. Agnon, take my apprentice back to the underworld, He can't keep his girl friend waiting." My eyes instantly flickered to Theresa. She was breathing unevenly, but was definitely alive. The fear rose again in my throat, what was he talking about? Cronus smiled, enjoying my confusion. Slowly he pulled something green put of his pocket and weighed it in his hand.

"Dragon venom," he announced. "Kills a person within 12 hours of contact." His smile grew wider. I followed his gaze to where Theresa lay. I held my breath hoping I was wrong.

"She may make it through the fight but by morning she will be dead." His laugh echoed through the clearing. My eyes scanned around the clearing, meeting my team mates' scared eyes. Atlanta stood at the very edge, paralysed. The anger filled me again as I wheeled around to faces Cronus.

"No, I won't let you," I hissed.

"Give up Jay, what are you going to do about it?" Blood red eyes met mine, laughing at me. The anger grew as I reached for my sword.

"First thing is to destroy you." My sword swung around but Cronus dodged at the last minute. Picking up his scythes, he launched at me and so began our deadly battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I placed my hand along her thigh where the deepest cut was. My other hand flickered to her forehead. It was burning like fire. I moved my hand around so I was supporting her head as I looked at her leg. Chiron was going to have his work cut out when he fixed this up. Suddenly an evil laugh sent chills though my body. I looked up only to hear the last of Cronus's sentence and see our leader's face freeze. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling now but it couldn't be good. My gaze scanned across Theresa's body, trying to find the site of contract. Under my hand I felt something move. As I looked up, two green eyes stared unfocused into mine. They were filled with pain but were despite for something.

"Odie," Theresa's cold lips whispered. "Where is Jay? Is every one ok?" I looked up to see Jay and Cronus locked in combat.

"Relax Resa, everything's fine." She looked back at me, was it that obvious I was lying?

Theresa strained to sit up as she glanced frantically around searching for every one. Her rigid body relaxed a bit when she saw Atlanta, Archie and Herry were fighting the last giant. All looked tired and Atlanta's face was frightened but other wise they were fine. I moved my body in front of hers as she turned to find Jay.

"Theresa, Jay is fine, now just relax and tell me did Cronus hit you with anything?"

Theresa paused for a moment, then her hand flicked across to clutch her heart. Her body hunched over as she let out a low sob. The pain must be over whelming.

"Heart . . . and . . . Thigh," she gasped between breaths. Gently, I pushed her back down as I grabbed for my jacket. Slowly I began to wrap it around her leg and she let out another gasp. When I looked up to see what was wrong her eyes hazed over. She stared out into space like when she was having a vision. As she came out she began muttering no over and over again.

"Theresa," I tried to calm her down but she just sat up alert.

"Odie where is Jay?" She looked at me frantically as she stuttered the last words. "His not going to make it!" Just as the words left her mouth a large crash came from behind us. Jay lay sprawled across the floor with Cronus standing over him, scythes ready.

"I'm going to enjoy this," He cackled. "The prophecy is finally broken and I will rule!"

"Noo," Theresa shouted, pushing her self to her feet. Before I could blink she was half way across the clearing as Cronus's hand came down on Jay. A second later there was a loud bang and flash of light. Atlanta's scream sounded through the field as well as one other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I screamed as I watched Cronus rear back for the final blow, I couldn't just let him kill Jay. With out thinking I threw myself to my feet. My body burned with pain in protest but I didn't care, Jay was in trouble. Suddenly I was flying half way across the clearing. I don't know how I managed with a broken leg or how I became so fast but none of that mattered. Cronus's scythes were inches from his throat now; I wasn't going to make it! I felt my body lurch forward in a last chance effort to spare his life.

Pain ripped thought my body as the scythes tore through my already damaged waist instead of his throat. The burning became unbearable as I hit the ground. Darkness began closing in again but not like last time. This darkness was cold and I knew I would never awaken from it. But Jay was alive and that was all that mattered. My eyes looked up at Jay's terrified face, I heard his despite screams run through my body and his warm hands on my shoulder. Nothing however, could save me this time. The screams died away as I let my head fall against the cold ground and the darkness consumed me for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I cringed as I waited for Cronus to deal the final blow. Who thought it would end like this? I waited for the pain but it never came. As the scythes came down I heard another scream that made my blood run cold. A loud bang sounded through the clearing and for a moment I couldn't see anything. As the dust cleared I realised I was still alive. My eyes focused on Cronus, who was staring at something behind me. Curiously, I turned around to see what was so interesting but soon wish I hadn't. There on the grass behind me lay Theresa. Blood began to flow onto the grass and a large gash appeared in her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut this time and had no intention of opening. A sob caught in my throat as I raced towards her. Nothing else mattered, not Andrew or Cronus. I fell beside her body, scoping it up into my arms. Blood seeped out everywhere. Behind me I was aware of Cronus hustling Agnon to the portal.  
"Agnon come, our work here is done." I squeeze my eyes shut trying no to cry as Cronus left through the portal. I clutched Theresa closer to my chest but nothing would help. Her skin was still as cold as ice and her breathing was so shallow that was barley noticeable. When I finally looked up I met six frightened sets of eyes. Atlanta's face was buried in Archie's shoulder. Archie wrapped his arms around her to support her as she sobbed. Tiny tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Odie just stood there paralysed where two minutes ago Theresa's body had lain. Herry edged closer to me and pulled both of us into a great big hug. When he finally let go I felt a hand on my shoulder. Neil stood behind me for once not bothering to check his appearance in a mirror. Finally my eyes fell back to the angel in my arms. Exhaling painfully I pulled her closer to my chest and stood up. I didn't have time to have self pity my team needed a leader and my angel needed her friend. I scooped Theresa up into my arms with ease, she weighed hardly anything. With one last glance at my team I began to walk slowly towards the truck.

"We need to get Theresa to Chiron soon," was all I could say but even then I couldn't control the shakiness in my voice. To my relief no one questioned me, all just began the slow march towards Herry's truck. Behind me I saw Archie wrapped his arms around Atlanta and slowly begin to guide her to the truck. Her eyes were hazy with tears and she wasn't fully there. Biting my lip I slipped into the back seat of Herry's truck. Gently I pulled Theresa's body onto my knee and held her in my arms. As the truck started, I rested her head against my heart. My forehead leaned against her cold one and I finally let out a sob. Just a few more minutes I told my self, then she will be safe with Chiron and you can go and break down. The road passed by in a blur and all was quiet except for the sound of Atlanta's tears and my dying heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, this chapter turned out to be pretty dark. If anyone is confused Theresa was unconscious from the last chapter when the gang finds her. A battle breaks out and every one learns that Jay was right about Andrew. When Cronus defeats Jay, and is about to kill him Theresa wakes up. Seeing him in danger she jumps in front of the scythes before they reach Jay.

Plz read and review constructive criticism welcome.

Plz'n'Thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine

PS Happy Easter! (I know it was yesterday but better late than never)


	9. thoughts and feelings

Hey, special shout out to Goddess95, BJ-midge-4eva and every one who has reviewed so far! Thnx a lot! This chapter doesn't have much action in it, it's more about the characters thoughts and feelings about what has recently happened.

Enjoy!

Luv Aussie Heroine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kept my eyes focused on the road in an effort to stop myself from crying. Behind me, my little sister was bleeding to death. Okay Theresa wasn't really my sister but ever since we met at Brown Stone, I felt like she was family. All of them were my family and I would die for any of them. A loud sob caught my attention. Atlanta lay hunched over on Archie's shoulder crying. Archie had his arms around her and was rubbing the small of her back. Beside me, Odie was talking to Chiron and Hera on his PMR. His mouth moved so fast I couldn't make out what he was saying but from his tone he sounded like he would break down at any minute. But no one was suffering more than Jay. It the review mirror I saw Jay hover over Theresa as she lay across his knee. He was only wearing a white T-shirt now and his green jacket was wrapped tightly around Theresa's thigh. I knew that he was hit worst by it but some how he managed not to cry. Maybe he just didn't want the team to see him cry? I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to lose some one you love, especially when she was your closest friend and your soul mate. It would be even worse when you wanted to tell her you loved her but instead the last words she heard from you was when you were fighting. That must be hard. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go; feeling all the time it was still to slow. Finally I pulled up in front of the school. Jay was out in a flash and ran Theresa's body up the steps. Archie pulled Atlanta along and over took them to open the door. Odie shot around the back to grab his laptop which left me and Neil alone in the truck.

"That was fast," Neil piped up, trying to lighten up the situation. I only grunted as I raced up the stairs.

"Yeah Neil, I just hope it was fast enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart pounded as I raced up the last few steps to the school. Theresa's body was clutched tightly to my chest as I ran. "Just a few more minutes and you'll be safe."

I whispered gently into her ear though I doubt she would hear me. Archie raced forward to push open the door for me. Atlanta trailed behind him, slower than usual like all her fire had burned out. I sotta knew how she felt. My attention returned to the angel in my arms. Her skin was getting colder by the minute and her breathing was shallow and uneven. I prayed that this wouldn't be the end. As we approached the janitor's closet, Archie twisted the key. Immediately we were standing in the home of the gods. Statues of the Gods and heroes adorned the walls, each telling a story. However I wasn't interested in the glory of the place, I ran past all the statues to Chiron's office. As I burst through the door, Hera was there waiting for me. Chiron had set up a bed in the centre and stood there ready. Gently I lay Theresa's body down in between the pillows and stepped back. Persephone moved into my spot and hovered over her student. Her hand flickered to Theresa's fore head as she closed her eyes. After a minute her eyes opened and met Chiron's and she shook her.

"Dragon poisoning, and a big dose of it," she whispered. Chiron stepped forward to assess her. As his hands moved lightly over Theresa's body, I was vaguely aware of Atlanta beside me.

"Is she going to be OK," Atlanta's frail lips whispered. Her tear stricken face looked up at mine and I thanked her silently. I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"The damage is severe but I won't be able to tell you a lot right now, why don't you kids go and get some rest and we'll call you when we have something." The old centaur moved towards Hera.

"Do you need anything from them?"

The queen of the gods shook her head lightly.

"Odie already told us every thing on the way here. Come young heroes and let Chiron begin his work." With that she waltzed slowly out of the room, followed by Archie who held Atlanta by his side. My eyes refocused on the bed where my heart lay. Gently, I stroked her cheek, wishing I could do more. Archie called out to me from the hall way.

"Please Theresa, Please be Ok," I whispered to her before turning around to follow Archie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had pasted since the young heroes had first bought there friend into my office. During that hour I had examined every inch of her fragile body twice over hoping I had been wrong the first time. Nothing changed however. How had this girl become such a mess? Easy, Cronus was a vile and cruel being who took pleasure in harming others. But to use dragon venom? That was the lowest thing you could do. Dragon venom was an extremely painful way to die. My old grey eyes wandered over to the young girl lying on the bed. Her face was screwed up in pain but not a moan passed her lips. She was so young? Why was it always the young ones who suffered? In my time as a doctor, which was a long time since I am immortal, I have seen plenty of cases of dragon poisoning. No mortal has ever survived. I sighed as I walked down the hall to where the heroes waited. How do you tell 6 young kids that their friend will never awaken? That she will lie there in pain until Hades claims her, and that will happen before the sun rises? As I entered the room my heart immediately went out to every one in there. The big, bulky teen was sitting in the corner munching down on a bag of chips, to depressed to do anything else. Odie, the descendent of Odysseus sat at his laptop frowning and trying to find a cure. The other young heroine on the team was curled up crying next to her friend who tried his best to comfort her. But the one who caught my attention the most was the leader of the group. He sat there, staring at the ground with his head in his hands. You could tell he wanted to cry but didn't want to in front of his team. My heart especially went out to him. Both of them seemed really close. It was the way he looked at her or the way she sat near him that gave it away, they were in love. How horrible it must be to lose the one you love before you can tell her. Taking a deep breath I walked into the room. All of a sudden five sets of eyes bore into me. The leader how ever kept his head in his hands, punishing him self for what had happened.

"Any news Chiron?" the young heroine looked up from where she was crying and gazed at me.

"I'm afraid not dear," I choked sadly. "You see Cronus is famous for lying but this time he was telling the truth. Dragons' venom is fatal to any mortal who receives it. No one has ever survived it. Young Theresa will be gone by sunrise, I'm so sorry."

"Isn't there a cure?" Odie piped up desperately.

"I'm sorry but no, I have been searching for one for three millennia but haven't found a thing." I looked away from the teens, trying not to cry my self. The young heroine burst into a new round of hysteria. The leader's head suddenly poked up. He looked like a dying man on the inside; all the life and joy had left his body.

"Can we see her," he choked.

"Yes, but it won't bring her back I am afraid. Feel free to go in and say good bye because by sunrise she will be gone." The young leader nodded and stood up. Slowly he walked towards my office, all the life drained from his body. I don't know if she could still hear him but maybe it would help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe it, my best friend was gone? The thought bought on another round of hysteria. I felt Archie's arm pull me tighter against his body as Chiron left the room. Why did this happen to Theresa? What had she ever done to any one? More tears escaped my eyes as I leaned against Archie's shoulder.

"Come on 'Lanta, let's go for a walk." Archie whispered gently in my ear. Nodding slowly I pushed my self to my feet, thankful that Archie had though of some thing to distract me. Where would I be with out him? As we walked out of the room his arm wrapped loosely around my waist. My thoughts drifted back to my best friend lying in that room dying. Archie seemed to sense this and pulled me in tighter. We walked around for an hour, neither of us saying anything but lost in our own thoughts. Eventually I tripped and fell to the ground. After everything that had happened tonight I was completely worn out. Part of me didn't want to get up, just lay there and sleep and hope in the morning that this was all just a bad dream. Of course morning would only pull me further into the nightmare. Archie stared down at me, concern and worry filling his grey eyes. Gently he held out his hand.

"Come one Atlanta, you need to rest." I stopped crying long enough for him to pull me to my feet and guide me across to the near by steps. He pulled me into his lap and held me close, rubbing circle along the small of my back. I was all out of tears so I just lay my head against his body. His body quivered at my touch. We sat like this for I don't know how long. Suddenly I heard Archie cough and I snapped my head up to look at him. His eyes stared back at mine with new emotion now; urgency, compassion and something else I couldn't place.

"Atlanta," he began before stopping.

'What's wrong Archie?" I asked through my hoarse voice. He sighed and looked back down at me.

"Look how close we are." My eyes strayed to our bodies and the blood ran to my cheeks. I hadn't realised how close we had been tonight, the way he held me and comforted me.

I stared back up at him wondering what he was trying to say.

"I don't know how to put this Atlanta," he held his breath for a minute before continuing on.

"Seeing Jay lose Theresa like that, well got me thinking. You don't really know how much time you've got left with the people you care about and sometimes time runs out before you can tell them everyone they need to know." Archie seized my face in his rough hands and forced me to look up at him.

"What I'm trying to say is I don't want that to happen to me and to us. Atlanta I love you! I've loved you since the day we met and even though you properly don't feel the same way about me I need you to know before our time runs out."

For a moment I was speech less. What was I suppose to say? Yes I loved him too but why had he waited so long to tell me? Did it really matter? His grip began to loosen around me as he let go of my face. I couldn't just let him go.

"Wait Archie, I love you too!" At that moment I realised what that hidden emotion was, Love! He was now staring back at me with that same emotion glittering in his eyes. He moved closer to me. Suddenly I felt his lips lock against mine, kissing them gently. The kiss only lasted several seconds but it felt so right. Here in his arms was where I belonged. The though stabbed me, bringing me back to reality. Theresa lay dying in the other room and she'd never get the chance to find out that Jay really loved her, to be where she really belonged!

Archie pulled me closer to his chest until my head was resting over his heart.

"I'm sorry about Theresa, but I'm here if you need me." The words which were only a whisper rang through my ears. My body began to feel tired and heavy again. Slowly my eyes began to close and soon I was asleep, praying that at least part of this nightmare would be over when I opened my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked slowly into Chiron's office, not wanting to accept it. Theresa couldn't just be gone like that? When my eyes fell on her body, I couldn't hold on any more. I rushed to her side and took her hand in mine. It was still ice cold, something that was never going to change. My other hand gently pressed against her cheek. At that moment I gave in. Warm tears began to roll down my face and on to our hands. I sat beside her head and began to stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry Theresa, sorry I couldn't protect you." They were the only words that left my mouth. There was so much I wanted to say to her but I couldn't bring myself to say them. I sat there with her, just stroking her hair or cheek and trying to enjoy every last moment I had with her. I didn't bother to look up; gods passed by sometimes looking at us and sighing. What did they see? A dying girl who shouldn't be this way and a hopeless leader who couldn't even protect the one he loved. Her face twisted in pain and I knew she was hurting. Fortunately for Theresa the pain would end soon. My body shook as I sobbed. Why couldn't I protect her? My mind flashed back to when this all began. I promised her I wouldn't put her in danger by allowing Cronus to use her. Sure it would hurt both of us but at the time it seemed the best thing to do. Then when she finally moved on I couldn't be happy for her, I just ended up pushing us further apart. She got hurt when I was trying to protect her. Looking up at her I wished it was me lying there with the cuts and bruises, at least then she would be okay.

What would life be like without her? She was the one reason I was still sane. Theresa was always the one who listened to me no mattered how stupid my problems were. She was the one who comforted me and told me we were in this together. What was I suppose to do just forget about her? No! There wasn't much I could do for her now but I could promise her two things. Slowly I looked up at her.

"Theresa, I can't promise you much but I can promise you two things," I whispered.

"One, I will never forget you and two, I will hunt down and defeat Cronus if it is the last thing I do and make him pay for what he has done to you!"

This was when I noticed the chain around her neck. I thought Chiron had removed all her high heels and necklace beforehand? My fingers traced the outline of her neck until they brushed against something cold. Gently I picked up the small thing and gasped. Around her neck lay a small charred cat pendent, the same pendent I had given her shortly after we met. Why was she wearing it with Andrew? Suddenly it clicked; she never really gave up on me. After our fight she didn't hate me. The thought only hurt more when I though of what she had done to save me and why.

A loud chime sounded behind me and I glanced around to find the source. The clock above the door chimed again, saying it was six o'clock. Had I been here all night? Glancing down at Theresa's body suddenly gave me an idea. There was one more thing I could do for her before she died. Gently I scooped her limp body up into my arms and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOW, this story just keeps getting darker and darker. Sorry to leave with such a cliff hanger but I couldn't squeeze any more in, so you're just going to have to wait for the end. Thnx again to every one who has reviewed and keep it up!

Plz'n'Thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine!


	10. love conquers all

Here we are, the final chapter! Thnx to Goddess95, Bj-Midge- 4eva and everyone who has reviewed so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Luv Aussie Heroine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My footsteps rang through the deserted hallways of the school, each stabbing me like a knife through my heart. With each step I could feel the life leaving her body as it grew colder and colder. I glanced down at the angel in my arms. Theresa's face was growing paler as her body grew colder. By now I could see a dim light up ahead. Pulling her closer into my chest I broke into a slow jog. There wasn't much time, the sun would rise any minute now and I would lose the most important thing in my life. Tears started to roll down my face as I rounded the final corridor.

Finally I stepped through the archway to my destination. This once was the most beautiful place in the school, Persephone's secret garden. In the centre of the room sat a small fountain that normally broke into several small waterfalls that cascaded down into a shining pool at the bottom. Around the fountain many beautiful tropical plants use to bloomed, their bright coloured flowers danced around in the breeze. The garden was usually so lively and seemed to wash any doubts way. I sighed as I let my gaze wander across the garden. Today was different, instead of the dancing colours all I could see were dead black and brown plants. The fountain had all but dried up leaving the waterfalls and pools empty. The atmosphere was dark and heavy like the garden was grieving for our loss.

Memories began to flood back to me of the times we had spent in the garden together. Times when things had been simple and Cronus was another life time away. The garden had the power to do that, to wash away your doubts and sorrows, to give you one place on earth where there was no darkness. Theresa use to bring me here when I was stressed about Cronus. I don't know if it was the garden, being with her or a bit of both that made me relax and go back to just being me. I shook the thoughts from my head. Today was different; the garden was dead and along with it all the magic it use to bring. Beside me I felt a branch brush my leg. I couldn't bare to look at the dead and twisted heap. Back when Theresa and the garden were both alive, it had been her favourite. The flame orange lilies were the same colour as her hair and almost as beautiful. Now there was nothing more of them except their dying smell. Would that just happen to the girl in my arms as well? The promise I made to her came back to me and I immediately new the answer, No.

Casting the memories aside I walked over to the sofa. Gently I lay her body down and sat beside it. I could feel the warmth of the sun as it started to break the horizon. This was it; she would be dead any minute now, just pulled away like that! My hand entwined with hers as the tears falling from my face fell gently on her cheeks. I lent in closer to her ear.

"I'm sorry, sorry that we didn't have more time," I whispered to her.

"I love you!" My lips locked against her cold one's for our first and final kiss. Eventually I broke away. The sun had risen by now but I couldn't bear to look at its blood red skies. Instead I hugged Theresa's body closer to mine as her last breath drifted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At sat there alone in the crushing darkness. How long had I been here? I couldn't tell any more. The last thing I remember was the ripping pain of the scythes and Jay beside me as my world fell into darkness. So in the darkness I wait for death to claim me. I hugged my knees closer to my chest in an effort to keep out the cold but nothing helped. Never had I imagined death would take so long or be so painful. My body twisted in pain as yet again my leg began to burn. I don't know what's more painful, the pain in my leg or the pain stabbing at my heart? How could I be almost dead, and what would happen to the others? Would they fall as I did or beat Cronus and forget I ever existed? I buried my head against my knees and tried to relax. I should be happy; I died saving the one I loved that had to count for something right? I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, and I did even get to say goodbye.

Another cold wind blew as hollow voices echoed around me. _Dragon venom, 12 hours, gone by sunrise. _In the back ground I could hear a girl crying. I closed my eyes again and waited, hoping sunrise would come soon and take me away from this world. Suddenly my vision went blurry and I was sitting in the garden again. The snow was starting to melt around me as winter turned into spring. Jay was there beside me, our hands interlocked. He was saying something about Cronus and how he was impossible to beat. I remembered focusing and the garden springing to life and the cute smile on his face as I placed the flaming orange lily in his hand. Part of me craved for that moment again, just to be in the garden with him and forget about saving the world. Just to be us! The memory began to slip away leaving me back in the crushing darkness. One whisper suddenly caught my attention. 

"_Theresa, I can't promise you much but I can promise you two things." _

"_One, I will never forget you and two, I will hunt down and defeat Cronus if it is the last thing I do and make him pay for what he has done to you_!"

I felt the tears run down my face as I heard his voice. Suddenly a blinding light appeared. I pushed my hair out of the way and looked up. At the end of the darkness was a small warm light; death had finally come for me. Slowly I pushed myself to my feet and began to walk it to the light. The dark ground was cold under my bear feet but the warmth of the light pulled me forward. As I got closer the darkness began to disappear and the whispers became fainter. Just as I was about to enter the light I heard one final whisper.

"_I'm sorry that we didn't have more time, I love you!"_

I turned around to face the darkness one last time.

"So do I," I whispered into the black. "Love you too!" With that I walked into the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leaned against Theresa's head as my tears fell against her. I felt something move against my arm. As I looked up into Theresa's face and I felt something move again.

"Love you too!" her lips whispered as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her green eyes stared back at me unfocused but bursting with life. I felt my jaw drop as I stared; her hair caught the sun light it blazed like a lively fire.

"Am I dead?" Theresa was still staring up at my face looking very confused. The sunlight framed around her body making her glow like an angel, my angel! Gently I hugged her close into my chest, daring to believe she was really alive. Her skin was warm against mine and I could feel her heart beating loud and strong.

"No," I whispered back. "You're very much alive!"

My lips snatched hers before we could draw another breath. To my surprise her soft lips kissed back against mine. Suddenly everything was alright, Cronus and saving the world melted into another life. All that mattered was that Theresa was alive and she loved me back.

Finally we broke apart, gasping for breath. I looked out across the dead garden only to find it not so dead! The fountain suddenly broke free, letting the cool water flow again. The flowers suddenly burst to life, covering the room in bright colours. My gaze returned to Theresa as I brushed my fingers against her blushing cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you," I said gently stroking her cheek. Theresa continued to look out at the garden.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "I should've seen what he was." My hand closed around the flame orange lily. Gently I tilted her chin up so she was looking directly into my eyes and placed the lily in her hand.

"Don't worry about it, you're alive and we're together. That's all that matters." Her lips pulled into the smile I adored as she hugged me back. My arms wrapped carefully around her waist, trying not to hurt her. I don't think she had realized the pain yet but that was fine with me. Her warm body leaned back against mine as we gazed out at the majestic sunrise.

"Jay," Theresa turned to face me. I began to worry what could be wrong, but the smile on her face soon melted those fears away. I gave her a nod to continue.

"About the promise you made me, is it just you who gets to kill Cronus or do I get to help?"

We both burst out laughing and returned to watching the sun rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My gaze fell to the girl leaning beside me. Atlanta rested against my shoulder, just staring out into space. Her face eyes were still red from crying all night. The first rays of dawn broke through the window, awakening her from the trance. Atlanta turned around to face me as more tears began to break.

"Is it sunrise already?" She stuttered in a hoarse voice. It killed me to see her like this weak and sad.

"Yes," I whispered softly. "We should go find the others." Nodding slowly she got to her feet and fell in to step beside me. I reached out and clasped her hand, hoping it would give her some comfort. Eventually we stood outside Chiron's office. Suddenly Odie and Herry burst out of the room followed by Chiron, Hera and Persephone.

"Where could they have gone?" Odie asked frantically.

"It can't have been far, they must still be in the school," Hera muttered.

Atlanta and I glanced at each other before she broke the silence.

"What's happened," She whispered.

"Jay is gone and Theresa's body is missing," Chiron stated glancing around the hall way.

"We don't know where they are."

"Missing?" Atlanta choked as she started to panic. I frowned as I tried to think of any reason to move Theresa's body. Suddenly it hit me!

"What's wrong Archie," Atlanta said, taking my hand. I relaxed my face and turned to the gods.

"Have you checked the garden?" Immediately the gods froze up. I glanced quickly at Atlanta. She gave me a small nod and we both bolted for the garden, leaving the gods behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We skidded to a halt outside the arch way that lead to the garden. By now Odie and Herry had caught up to us. The sun had well and truly risen by now as the golden shafts of light shone through the door. I pulled to the side and rested against a pillar, my head was killing me. Archie walked up behind me and seized my hand.

"We'll find them," he whispered, trying to sound calm. Slowly I exhaled and counted backwards from ten. When I had got myself together, I let him guide me through the archway. My eyes focused on the ground as I tried to breathe. Who new one person could have that many tears in them?

As we walked further into the garden something didn't feel right. The air was filled with the beautiful scents of tropical flowers and the air felt so light. Hang on; wasn't the garden supposed to be dead? Reluctantly I glanced up and couldn't believe what I saw.

Theresa sat there, framed in the golden sun light across Jay's knee. Jay was supporting most of her body. Both looked happy as if nothing had ever happened. This couldn't be real! What happened to the depressed and heart broken leader Jay had been only hours earlier?

"Theresa?" I choked. Her head snapped around and her green eyes met mine, full of excitement.

"Lanta!" She cried smiling at me. Jay now turned to see what was going on. Behind me I felt Archie's body go ridged. Odie and Herry stared at the two in disbelief, their jaws dropping to the ground. Jay leaned over and kissed Theresa on the cheek.

My body broke away from Archie and raced across to Theresa, engulfing her in a massive hug. She gasped in surprise but then hugged me back.

"I though you . . ." I stuttered.

"It's okay Atlanta I'm here, I'm alive." My arms closed tighter around her as I cried against her shoulder. I was only vaguely aware of Jay trying to give me room while still supporting Theresa.

"But that's impossible, Chiron said you were dead," Odie coughed.

"Do I look dead?" Theresa giggled as Herry crushed her in one of his massive bear hugs. Some how I managed to duck out but Jay got caught in the hug with her.

When Herry finally dropped them down Archie stepped forward.

"It's good to have you back," He said hugging her lightly.

"I know what happened between you," She whispered back.

Archie pulled away blushing as everyone stared at him. I bounced over to hug him. His arms wrapped around me. I felt the stares bearing into my back but I didn't care.

Suddenly another set of foot steps echoed through the garden. My neck craned around to see who it was. From the morning mist emerged Neil.

"There you guys are, so where did you go," he began until his eyes fell on Theresa and Jay. "Theresa!" He squeaked. "Your alive, and believe me the living look definitely suits you more."

"So are you guys together now?" Odie asked and Jay gave a small nod.

"FINALLY!" Neil shouted glancing at the couple. "It took you long enough."

Every one burst out laughing.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm starving, wanna go get some breakfast?" Herry shouted over his rumbling stomach. Archie looked down at me, "Shall we?"

"Race ya?" I snapped back before taking off around the corner. I heard him chuckle and follow me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I glanced around the room and smiled, everything was almost back to normal. Herry and Odie were consumed with some new video game, Herry was trying to eat a pack of crisps and play at the same time. Archie and Atlanta were wrestling with each other and Neil well, was just being Neil. I closed my eyes and let the warm sun light from the garden seep over me. It was a welcome change from the dark, cold world I had been locked in only hours earlier. A loud thump caught my attention behind the sofa, as I twisted I let out a gasp of pain. Jay hovered over me and I shot him a weak smile.

"Darn, I keep forgetting about that," I snapped looking down at my lower body. I guess I got lucky since I _only _had a broken leg, several snapped ribs and cuts to deal with.

"Yeah, you got beaten up pretty good," He teased, helping me roll onto my side. It wasn't really necessary though, I could sit up and move my upper body fine now. Walking was another matter though.

"Hey, does any one know where the gods went?" Odie asked finally looking up from his game.

"Properly still looking for you guys," Herry muttered in between handfuls of chips. I felt my cheeks flush at the thought. I had been alive an hour or so now and still the gods didn't know. I didn't really want to have to explain everything over again to them. Jay continued to stroke my hair lazily.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"What's the big deal? Don't we just tell them you're alive?" Neil purred with out looking up from his mirror. "Or just get Persephone to do her mind reading thing."

"It doesn't work like that," I yelled back rolling my eyes. Suddenly foot steps rang through the hall way and concerned voices carried on the breeze.

"We haven't seen them in an hour," one harsh voice hissed.

"I've got the burial stuff right here," another hoarse voice stated.

I sat up and leaned against Jay, letting him pulled me into his comforting embrace. The thought of me being almost dead still hadn't sunk in yet and the idea freaked me out.

"You know when Hera finds out I'm gonna die all over again," I whispered to Jay who just chuckled and pulled me closer. I could sense that the gods had now entered the garden.

"Persephone wasn't the garden dead?" squeaked the high pitch voice that could only belong to Aphrodite.

"It's was?" stuttered another feminine voice.

Suddenly Ares rounded the corner. Before any one could react Atlanta and Archie crashed straight into him.

"ARCHIE!" his rough voice yelled into the dirt. Archie turned and helped Atlanta up then both bolted into deeper into the garden to escape Ares.

Next around the corner came Persephone and Hera who both froze immediately.

"Theresa?" Persephone breathed with one arm out stretched my way.

"I'm here," I shouted over Ares curses. Before I could draw another breath she was crushing me. Aphrodite and Athena also came over and hugged me. Hera stood back and watched us. Her gaze fell more on Jay than me which gave me some relief.

"When?" she asked twisting her gaze to meet mine.

"About an hour ago," Jay replied, mirroring her matter - of - fact tone.

Chiron walked around the corner but fell over Ares when his gaze met mine. The burial things fell to the ground and shattered.

"But how?" Athena stuttered trying to mauver around Persephone who still had her arms draped around me.

"Why, love!" Aphrodite purred fluttering her long eye lashes. Ares rolled his eyes and hissed.

"Love, that can't be it's not logical."

Zeus moved through the crowd of gods to sit by us. His hand met mine as his kind grey eyes wandered between Jay's and mine.

"I think Aphrodite's right, it was love," he smiled at me before glancing over at Hera.

"Remember love is the most powerful thing in the world."

By now Chiron had managed to get off a very angry Ares, who stalked off to find Archie. I kinda felt sorry for Archie when Ares caught him, I might not be the only one with a broken leg after all.

"How are you feeling?" Chiron asked now moving towards me. Jay's arms loosed slightly as he moved out of the way.

"Fine," I muttered until a sharp pain in my thigh said other wise. "Well except for the pain." Nodding he handed something to me.

"This should help with that."

Breathing thanks I took the strange aqua coloured liquid and sculled it.

"Come, let's leave these two alone," Zeus said softly. He and the other gods left the room followed by the others. Before she left Atlanta twisted around to look at me.

"Are you going to be Ok?" she whispered. I gave her a nod and she turned and walked out holding Archie's hand.

"So how long am I stuck here?" I asked turning to face Jay.

"Chiron said you could leave tomorrow but you're not going to beable to fight for awhile." He replied. I sighed and stared out at the garden.

"We'll be here with you," he quickly added.

"It's not that," I replied. "I'm gonna have to wait a while before I can kill Cronus." Jay chuckled and pulled me closer.

"You should rest now," my vision began to blur as he spoke. I guess the pain killers were taking effect. I leaned against his chest and let my heavy eyelids fall. His lips gently kissed my cheek as I drifted off.

A few minutes later the sound of snoring began to echo through the garden. Forcing one eye open I found that Jay had fallen asleep beside me with his arms draped around my shoulder. Smiling slightly I let my head fall against his warm chest as I drifted back into subconscious. In the back ground I could here the gods voices commenting on what they saw but none of that mattered any more. Jay and I were together now and that's all that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta Da! Finally finished, (well except for an epilogue) Thnx to every one who's suck with me through the story and hope you enjoyed the last chapter. (Epilogue should be up soon) Plz feel free to review and let me know what you think of the story!

Plz'n'Thnx

Luv Aussie Heroine .


	11. Epilogue

Hey

Okay this is only an epilogue but I hope u enjoy it any way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later:

"We got the pizza," Atlanta's voice rang through the room as she walked in the door. Archie staggered in behind her lugging the heavy plastic bag full of the Asian food.

"Sweet," Herry shouted from across the room as he ran towards Archie. He scooped the bag up like it weighed less than a jelly bean, leaving Archie gasping. Atlanta strutted over and stood over him with one hand on her hip.

"What's wrong Archie? You're not that much of a weakling are you?" She laughed helping him to his feet.

"You could have helped," Archie mumbled under his breath but quickly shut his mouth when Atlanta turned back to face him.

"Don't worry little buddy, you just need to work out more," Herry laughed trying to sound reassuring. Archie bit his lip and stormed off, cursing under his breath.

I couldn't help giggling, Archie did look really funny. Beside me Neil glanced up from his mirror.

"Gee Atlanta, guess you didn't know how weak your boyfriend is," he snickered.

Atlanta's face went bright red and in a flash was looming over Neil with her fist to his face.

"What was that Neil?" She snarled over him. Neil gulped and shrank back into the couch.

"Me? No . . . I didn't say anything it was Odie." Odie's head snapped up from behind the laptop screen.

"What?" He asked looking slightly dazed. Atlanta sighed rolling her eyes at Neil before walking out of the room to join Archie. Odie looked to me for an explanation.

"Don't worry it's nothing," I shrugged. His eyes wandered between me and Neil who was leaning over his mirror again frantically smoothing his hair.

Jay walked in and slipped down beside me.

"Hey," he smiled pulling me into a hug.

"It's nice to see things are back to normal," I murmured. Jay scanned the room.

"Normal?" he replied cocking an eyebrow. A giggle escaped my lips as I hugged him closer.

"Let's go eat before Herry eats everything." Jay stood up and passed me the crutches. As I stood up my leg burned slightly. The rest of my injuries had healed with in a couple of days except for my broken leg. I caught Jay staring at the large gash across my thigh from under my denim skirt. Though most scars had faded but every now and then they appeared clear. Chiron said it had something to do with the dragon venom and that it be that way forever.

"You know once I can walk again that giant is history right?" I mused trying to lighten him up. It worked; Jay laughed and pulled me closer.

"I'll remember to stay way that day," he laughed. Just then Odie staggered in trying to heave the Chinese bag.

"Archie was right," he muttered under his breath as he struggled to pull the bag.

"What did we order any way?"

"That's what you get for letting Herry order Odie," I shouted from a cross the room. My focus locked on the bag. Suddenly the bag floated out of Odie's arms and glided effortlessly across the room to the table. Jay turned to me in surprise.

"Did you do that," he asked looking doubtful. I merely shrugged as I honestly didn't know. Too many weird things had happened lately for me to be worried about my outta control powers.

However as I sank back into the couch I caught my reflecting in the glass. My eyes were a crystal aqua colour like that of a tropical lagoon. When I looked again they were back to their emerald green. Shaking my head I snuggled closer to Jay and relaxed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as me and the other gods spied on the heroes through a magic pool.

"How is that possible, she should be dead?" Ares shouted. I shot him a warming glare and tried not to phase in to my 'Queen of Death' form.

"Don't talk about my student that way," I hissed at him. Ares raised his hands and backed away.

"I'm more worried about her powers," Hera stated looking towards me.

"They shouldn't be that strong even for a mortal." I shrugged and focused on the pool.

"I'm worried to, I can't see Theresa in any of my visions any more."

"What's the problem, their in love aren't they?" Aphrodite purred. I rolled my eyes,

"We're not talking about that Aphrodite; we're talking about Theresa's powers." Aphrodite simple shrugged and returned to gazing in to her mirror. Honestly if she loved herself that much why didn't she just marry herself?

"I'm also concerned about Cronus's new apprentice and what he can do," Hermes muttered. "He must have power of some kind to do what he did." Murmurs erupted from around the room.

"All we can do is keep an eye on her, I don't want to ruin anything between them," Zeus ordered looking at the couple with fatherly affection.

"It's not them I'm worried about or Theresa growing to powerful. I just get the feeling something bad is going to happen," I whispered. Around me, various gods gave me grave looks.

"It's settled then we'll just keep an eye out," Hera stated walking out of the room. The rest of the Gods began to file out but I noticed Thanotos lingered back. Maybe I should keep an eye on him as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hid behind my dark blue cloak as the gods began to file out. Thanotos lingered back waiting for me. It wasn't that I wasn't allowed to be seen, any immortal was allowed here, but for safety I kept to the shadows. Finally we were alone. Thanotos waltzed over to me as I pulled my hood away. Flame coloured hair fell down me slender back. His cold red eyes met my glittering aqua ones.

"Is it time?" He asked curiously. Out of all the gods, he and Poseidon were the only ones to know the truth. Technically I didn't count as a god, but I was a powerful immortal.

"Soon," I whispered trailing my fingers true the water. I was parched here on land and I longed for my watery home.

"Soon the light of aquos will shine again."

Thanotos looked at my quizzically.

"But why now?"

"Because the world needs her," I explained.

"And so do they."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger but there is going to be a sequel to this story. (When I get round to writing it!) It may not make sense now but it will soon.

Luv Aussie Heroine.


End file.
